Vueltas de la vida
by kureny-uchiha
Summary: Sakura es una joven normal que vive con su tia. Un dia se entera de quien es su padre y de que tiene un hermano. Ahora su vida dara una vuelta de 180 dandole un nuevo rumbo. CAPITULO FINAL. EPILOGO.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA

AQUÍ ME ENCUENTRO DE NUEVO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA.

ANTES DE COMENZAR INFORMAR (que como todos sabemos) NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

COMENZAMOS (:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como cualquier otro día me levante temprano y limpie la pequeña cafetería de la familia, tarareaba la canción que sonaba en la radio y al terminar la limpieza ponía las cafeteras me iba a arreglarme. Tomaba una ducha, al salir secaba mi cabello de un extraño color rosa, era largo y abundante, lo recogía en una cola de caballo dejando algunos mechones sobre mi cara, tomaba unos pantalones y una blusa. Regresaba a la cafetería, abría las puertas y comenzaba el trabajo.

Vivo con mi tía, su nombre es Tsunade, es una mujer fuerte, y siempre ha cuidado de mí, mi madre murió el mismo día que yo nací, ella dice que mi padre dejo a mi madre antes de que yo naciera por lo que no hablamos de él.

Actualmente acabo de terminar la preparatoria y me encuentro esperando la aceptación de la Universidad. Hice la solicitud a una Universidad cerca de mi casa, así podría atender la cafetería después de clases, aunque mi verdadero deseo es ir a la Universidad de Konoha, que es perteneciente a un prestigiado colegio que tiene desde Kínder hasta Universidad, pero la colegiatura es muy cara y está lejos de casa.

-Buenos días tía-

-Hola sakura, ¿ya está todo listo?-

-Así es tía, por cierto hoy vendrá Hinata a ayudarme, puedes tomarte el día-

-Muy bien entonces me iré a terminar con las labores de la casa, cuídate-

No tardó más de una hora en llegar Hinata, ella es mi mejor amiga hemos estado juntas desde la primaria, es como mi hermana, es tímida y muy inteligente.

-Señorita- hablo un hombre desde la puerta de la cafetería.

-Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarle?- pregunto Hinata.

-Sí, vera busco a la señorita Sakura Haruno-

-Soy yo, ¿Qué necesita?- pregunte acercándome a donde estaban.

-Tengo un mensaje de su padre, él ha estado enfermo, y quiere conocerla antes de su muerte-

-Lo lamento, pero creo que se equivocó-

-No hay ninguna equivocación señorita Haruno, su padre el señor Minato Namikaze, me ha pedido que la busque-

-¿Se encuentra su tía Tsunade? - asentí levemente – bien ¿puede llamarla? – volví a asentir.

Le pedí a Hinata que fuera a mi casa a llamar a mi tía y que se fuera a su casa que la llamaría mas tarde. A los pocos minutos mi tía llego a la cafetería, apenas entro pareció reconocer a hombre que estaba en una de las mesas.

-¿Iruka?-

-Tsunade, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

-Lo mismo digo, ¿a qué has venido?-

-vine a nombre del señor Minato, quiere ver a Sakura, y por lo que puedo ver, no le han contado nada a Sakura-

-El dijo que no la buscaría, por eso decidí cuidar de ella- mi tía parecía molesta.

-Creo que es hora de que sakura conozca su verdadera historia, y deje de vivir en esta mentira-

-Tía, me pueden decir de que están hablando- yo me encontraba completamente confundida.

-Sakura, la razón por la que nunca te hable de tu padre es porque, el día que naciste, no solo fuiste tú, la verdad es que tienes un hermano, ese día, después de la muerte de tu madre, tu padre Minato decidió cuidar de tu hermano dándole el apellido de tu madre, yo era muy amiga de tu madre por lo que no dejaría que algo malo te pasara, así que te di mi apellido, para que formaras parte de la familia Haruno- la mire completamente extrañada, tenía un hermano, y no había sabido de él – Tu padre prometió no buscarte, por esa razón nunca te hable de el – termino de hablar mi tía.

-Ahora que sabes toda la verdad, tengo que pedirte nuevamente que me acompañes – mire desconcertada a mi tía, ella asintió levemente dándome a entender que fuera a ver a mi padre .

-Está bien iré-

Salí de la cafetería para encontrarme con un auto de último modelo, con su chofer esperando fuera del auto. Entremos en al auto y el chofer comenzó a conducir, el hombre de nombre Iruka parecía ser la mano derecha de mi padre, valla que sonaba raro llamarlo así, me entrego una carpeta con fotos.

-Esta es tu familia, él es tu padre – dijo señalando una de las fotos – es uno de los más grandes empresarios, es dueño de empresas por todo el país, ella es tu madre Kushina Uzumaki – señalo la foto de la mujer – de ella era más de la mitad de las empresas y él, es tu hermano, Naruto Uzumaki – dijo señalando la última foto, él era realmente parecido a mi padre.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, llegamos a un hospital, había escuchado hablar de él, ahí estaban los mejores doctores de todo el mundo, y en caso de que no lo hubiese ellos los buscaban y lo traían aquí, por lo mismo era de los hospitales más costosos, en cuanto a consultas.

Caminamos por los largos pasillos del hospital hasta una de las habitaciones, parecía ser la más grande, Iruka hizo una seña para que entrara, en ese momento estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verme y como reaccionaria yo al verlo.

Entre a la habitación ahí estaba el en la cama, al parecer dormía pues tenía los ojos cerrados, a un lado de la cama se encontraba Naruto mi hermano sentado, velando el sueño de su padre, nuestro padre. Al cerrar la puerta volteo a verme, se puso de pie y se paró frente a mí, realmente era más ato que yo.

-¿Sakura? ¿Realmente eres tú?- asentí y el me abrazo – Me alegra que estés aquí, mi padre, bueno nuestro padre ha querido verte desde hace tiempo- tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la cama donde estaba nuestro padre – papá… - dijo bajito y este abrió los ojos – Sakura esta aquí, ella vino-

-Hija…- su voz era casi inaudible, estaba muy delgado y tenía cables por todo el cuerpo.

-Padre – tome una de sus manos entre las mías.

- Hija, perdóname… yo…-

- No tienes que decir nada padre, lo único que importa es que te mejores-

-No, Naruto, cuida de ella como lo que es – tosió – hija, todo lo mío es de ustedes – volvió a toser y Naruto comenzó a llorar – cumplan con el testamento… - no soportaba más, estaba a punto de llorar – los amo – dejo de latir su corazón

-¡PAPA! ¡PAPA! – gritaba con todas mis fuerzas mientras Naruto salía corriendo llamando a un doctor.

Sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, como era eso posible, apenas y lo había conocido. Comenzaron a entrar doctores y me sacaron dela habitación, Naruto estaba ahí, ambos mirábamos por la ventana esperando a que el reaccionara, Naruto no dejaba de llorar, sabía que era más doloroso para él. Los doctores hacían todo lo que podían, estábamos completamente desesperados, no podíamos hacer nada… vimos como cubrían su rostro con una tela blanca y al instante Naruto callo de rodillas y golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, me puse de rodillas a su lado y lo abrase.

-Perdóname, todo es mi culpa yo…-

-No te culpes de nada Sakura, él estaba enfermo, sabía que esto pasaría en cualquier momento, solo era cuestión de tiempo… gracias por venir a verle, ahora descansara en paz -

Lo ayude a ponerse de pie, él le dio unas indicaciones a Iruka y ambos salimos de ahí, en el estacionamiento estaba una camioneta roja, abrió la puerta y me pidió que subiera, después me llevo a un centro comercial.

-Espera aquí, no tardare –

Y como lo dijo no tardo en regresar, traía consigo un par de bolsas. Condujo hasta mi casa y ahí se detuvo.

-Mañana enterraremos a nuestro padre, toma, espero te quede bien –me entrego una de las bolsas – dile a Tsunade que la esperamos ahí, vendré por ustedes, después del entierro será la lectura del testamento, tienen que estar presentes.

Baje de la camioneta y el arranco, entre a la casa le conté a mi tía lo que había pasado y no pude evitar el volver a llorar, ella me consoló hasta que me tranquilice, después fui a mi habitación para ver lo que naruto me había dado, era un vestido negro muy elegante, que apenas quedaba debajo de la rodilla, y otro vestido más largo, y grande, de seguro para mi tía.

Me acosté en la cama, me sentía tan agotada y confundida, en un solo día me entere de quien era mi padre, que tenía un hermano, quien era mi madre y cuando logro ver a mi padre el muere.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola ¿cómo ven esta historia?

Espero que les haya gustado, y apoyen este fic dejando sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, dudas, quejas y demás que quieran dejar

Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Su amiga kureny :3


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA REGRESANDO CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.

I. NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me acosté en la cama, me sentía tan agotada y confundida, en un solo día me entere de quien era mi padre, que tenía un hermano, quien era mi madre y cuando logro ver a mi padre el muere.

…

Desperté a la mañana siguiente tome un baño y me arregle para ir al entierro de mi padre. A las diez en punto Naruto llego por nosotras, se veía muy elegante y guapo en su traje negro y su cabello rubio un poco alborotado. El camino fue en silencio, podía comprender el dolor que había en su interior, todo el tiempo había estado con su padre, y perderlo es muy doloroso.

En el entierro había mucha gente adinerada, algunos empresarios que expresaban sus condolencias a Naruto, palmeaban su hombro y las mujeres lo abrazaban, el se mantenía firme, intentando no llorar.

Naruto mi tía y yo nos quedamos solos frente a la tumba de nuestro padre. Naruto se arrodillo y golpeo con fuerzas el suelo.

-Naruto…-

-Estoy bien, adelántense a la camioneta-

Su voz era casi inaudible, pero lo pudimos escuchar, necesitaba estar solo, sacar todo el dolor que había en su interior, nos alejamos de ahí, antes de perderlo de vista volteé a verlo, se encontraba con la frente pegada al suelo y con su puño golpeaba el suelo, me dolía verlo así, sabía que su dolor era grande, pero ahora se lastimaba así mismo, intentando alejar el dolor que había en él. No soporte más, regrese hasta donde estaba en tome su mano antes de que volviera a golpear el suelo, sacudí la tierra de sus nudillos y limpie la sangre que comenzaba a salir de sus heridas.

-Te pedí que fueras a la camioneta-

- Soy tu hermana, no permitiré que te hagas daño, de ahora en adelante estaré contigo cuando me necesites- sonreí – puedes desahogarte, llorar cuanto quieras, estaré a tu lado para secar tus lagrimas-

No dijo algo mas, simplemente me abrazo fuerza dejando salir todas las lágrimas que guardaba, solo deje que llorara mientras acariciaba su cabello, aparentaba ser un chico fuerte, pero realmente no era tan fuerte, necesitaba a su padre y ahora que lo había perdido, la única familia que le quedaba era yo.

…

Estábamos en la casa de naruto esperando a que llegara el abogado para la lectura del testamento. Mi tía recorría el jardín de la casa, mientras que Naruto y yo nos quedamos en la sala tomando té.

Entro un hombre de aspecto serio con algunas cicatrices en el rostro, al verlo entrar naruto se puso de pie, acción que yo imite, y saludo al hombre.

-Ibiki, ella es mi hermana Sakura Haruno, Sakura, el es el abogado de la familia Ibiki- Salude haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Tengo un compromiso, ¿podemos comenzar?-

-Claro, pasemos al comedor-

Comenzó a dar lectura al testamento de mi padre, menciono muchos puntos sobre la empresa y de cómo tenía que manejarla naruto.

-Señorita Sakura Haruno, los siguientes puntos son para usted. _A mi hija, le dejo la mitad de mis bienes, y por tanto para poder manejar la empresa, estudiara en la universidad de Konoha, donde recibirá la educación adecuada, vivirá en la casa junto con naruto y su tía Tsunade, gozara de los mismos derechos que Naruto para tomar decisiones sobre la empresa y sus trabajadores.- _termino de leer el testamento de mi padre.

Yo estaba en silencio no podía creer que ahora vi vida había terminado de tener el giro de 180° que un día dese tener. Sentí la mirada de Naruto sobre mí, volteé a verlo y él me sonrió, respondí de igual manera. Despedimos al abogado y salimos al jardín a buscar a mi tía. Le contamos lo que mi padre había dejado como herencia, ella acepto venir a vivir a la casa, que ya no era solo de Naruto, si no que ahora, también era mía.

…

…

…

Las vacaciones habían terminado y ahora me encontraba frente a las enormes puertas de la Universidad Konoha, una de las más prestigiadas de todo el mundo. Naruto estaba sonriente a un lado mío, lo más seguro es que muchos de sus antiguos compañeros entrarían también aquí, en cambio yo, me encontraba completamente nerviosa e indecisa, no conocía a nadie más que a Naruto, pero por mi padre superare cualquier reto que me pusieran enfrente. Entre con paso firme, muchas chicas mostraban sus nuevas joyas, bolsos, cortes de cabello y hablaban de cómo habían sido sus vacaciones. Naruto extendió su mano entregándome una cajita negra, al abrirla pude ver un hermoso collar.

-Perteneció a nuestra madre, mi padre lo tenía guardado, seguramente te lo habría dado a ti-

Sonreí estaba feliz de tener algo de nuestra madre, me ayudo a ponérmelo y después acomodo mi cabello.

-Estamos en diferentes salones, pero durante el descanso nos veremos, iré a buscar a mis amigos te veo luego-

Desapareció frente a mí entre todos los estudiantes. Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela buscando mi salón, era realmente grande así que me era difícil encontrarlo. Me encontré con unas chicas y ellas me ayudaron a llegar a mi salón, me disculpe con el profesor por llegar tarde a su clase.

Sonó la campana indicando que ya era hora de un merecido descanso y hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a la cafetería ahí estaba naruto sentado junto con tres de sus amigos.

-¡Sakura-chan!- me acerque a donde estaba el.

-hola Naruto, hola chicos-

-Chicos ella es mi hermana Sakura, Sakura él es Kiba- señalo a un chico de cabello castaño – él es Shikamaru - señalo al otro chico de cabello castaño, solo que este lo tenía recogido – y este es Sasuke – era un chico de piel blanca, ojos negros y profundos, y su cabello color negro con destellos azules.

-Hola chicos un gusto conocerlos- Shikamaru y Kiba saludaron, Sasuke, valla el sí que era arrogante, solo me miro y desvió su mirada.

Mientras comíamos Naruto y Kiba hablaban sobre las chicas que había en sus salones, Shikamaru leía un libro de alguna materia importante y Sasuke solo se mantenía mirando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era agradable estar con ellos aunque me molestaba que Kiba no dejara de hablar de chicas.

-Solo espero llegar a ser un akatsuki, así podre tener más chicas- dijo Kiba entusiasmado.

-Da por hecho que seremos los siguientes akatsuki, pero antes de eso, tenemos que ser nombrados los taka- Naruto estaba igual de emocionado.

-Naruto, ¿Qué es eso de taka y akatsuki?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Hmp, solo una tonta no sabría quiénes son akatsuki- valla la primer intervención de sasuke y era para insultarme. Pero era verdad si iba a entrar a esta escuela por lo menos debí haberme informado sobre las costumbres que tenían.

-Vamos teme no seas tan duro con Sakura-chan- hablo Naruto, como siempre el hermano protegiendo a la hermana.

-Akatsuki… ellos son los mejores chicos, los más populares, tienen la atención de todas las chicas, además de ser respetados incluso por los profesores, no tienen que hacer fila, pueden golpear a los demás cuando quieran, esas son algunas de las ventajas que tendríamos si nosotros fuéramos akatsuki- hablo shikamaru dejando de lado su libro. Valla al parecer era muy importante ser un akatsuki. – Desde que esta escuela se fundó, los akatsuki han dejado huella, siendo los 4 chicos más reconocidos, si eres uno de ellos encontraras trabajo apenas pongas un pie fuera después de la graduación.- y regreso a su lectura.

-Hablando de akatsuki – hablo Kiba mirando a la entrada.

En la perta se encontraban parados cuatro chicos, altos y apuestos. Apenas entraron unos chicos se quitaron de la mesa en la que estaban, muchas chicas se acercaron a ellos, y ellos parecían no verlas.

-Ellos son akatsuki, Itachi el de pelo largo color negro, Neji el de pelo largo color castaño, Pein el de pelo naranja y Gaara en de pelo rojo-

-Tu…- hablo Pein – la del extraño pelo rosa… - maldición me hablaba a mí – ven con nosotros – estaba completamente asustada, y mi miedo aumento cuando Itachi se puso de pie y camino hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- miraba su hermosa sonrisa y el gran parecido que tenía con Sasuke.

-Sakura… Sakura Haruno…-

-Lindo nombre Sakura, ¿Qué te parece si uno de estos días comes con nosotros?, veo que ahora estas ocupada – Yo solo asentí levemente – Bien en ese caso te veo después – se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Valla Sakura-chan ahora serás odiada por todas las chicas de la escuela – hablo Kiba – Sera mejor que regresemos a clases –

…

Termino mi primer día de clases sin más contratiempos, no volví a toparme con akatsuki por ese día. En el camino de regreso a casa Naruto no dejaba de hablar sobre lo genial que era que akatsuki me hablara en mi primer día, yo solo quería ignorar lo que decía, pero en mi mente aquella mirada, tan profunda como la de Sasuke, solo que la mirada de Itachi era más cálida y alegre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLA

AQUÍ TERMINA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC.

BUENO SE PUDIERON DARSE CUENTA ES MI PRIMER ITA-SAKU ASI QUE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, QUEJAS Y DE TODO SE ACEPTA.

UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:

_-Ella no quiere ir contigo, será mejor que la dejes-_

_-No me hagas reír, y dime ¿Quién es el salvador de esta belleza?-_

_-Su novio-_

ASI QUE DESCUBRAN QUIEN ES QUIEN HACE ESTA DECLARACION.

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIG CAPI. C:

SU AMIGA KURENY.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO, DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO 3

_Termino mi primer día de clases sin más contratiempos, no volví a toparme con akatsuki por ese día. En el camino de regreso a casa Naruto no dejaba de hablar sobre lo genial que era que akatsuki me hablara en mi primer día, yo solo quería ignorar lo que decía, pero en mi mente aquella mirada, tan profunda como la de Sasuke, solo que la mirada de Itachi era más cálida y alegre._

…

Un nuevo día en el instituto Konoha, me había acostumbrado al ambiente de la escuela, todos eran muy amables así que no tenía razón para no regresar. Mi profesor era Kakashi Hatake, un hombre de pelo gris, aunque no era tan viejo, muchas de las chicas estaban enamoradas de el casi como de akatsuki por que tenia "muy buen cuerpo", su mirada que expresaba ninguna preocupación era divertida y cada que podía sacaba un pequeño libro color verde llamado Ichaicha, realmente es un pervertido.

En mi salón estaba Ino Yamanaka, hija de un empresario casi tan importante como mi padre. Ella nunca dejaba de hablar de Sasuke, decía que era muy apuesto, la verdad, ni siquiera yo podía decir que Sasuke no era guapo, pero era demasiado frio al hablar. También estaba Sasuke, lo mejor era no acercarse a él en el salón, pues a pesar de que no era un akatsuki, las chicas lo perseguían por todos lados y si llegaban a verme con él era más fácil que me mataran.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, como lo había dicho, estuve con akatsuki, eran muy agradables, en un principio llegue a pensar que el tipo grupo de niños ricos que solo pensaban en comprar cosas costosas, pero la verdad era que ellos son todo los contrario, tenían pláticas sobre sus pláticas eran sobre las empresas, chicas, viajes, y demás temas. Sonó la campana indicando el regreso al salón de clases.

-Sakura, te acompañare a tu salón-

-No es necesario Itachi-

-No te preocupes – sonrió – me queda de paso-

-Bien-

Mientras caminábamos, podía sentir miles de miradas de las chicas que estaban en el camino. Itachi parecía tranquilo, como no importarle lo que sucedía alrededor de nosotros. Después de eso fue un día normal en la universidad, Kakashi leyendo su Ichaicha, Ino hablando de Sasuke, Akatsuki intimidando al resto de los estudiantes, Naruto y Kiba hablando de mujeres, Shikamaru estudiando y Sasuke, no sé en que piensa.

-Sakura-chan iré con los chicos por unas cosas que necesito, ¿Vienes con nosotros?-

-Gracias Naruto, pero quiero ir a visitar a una amiga-

-Muy bien, entonces te veré en la casa-

-Sí nos vemos-

…

Caminaba por las calles del lugar donde antes vivía, estaban tan tranquilas como las recordaba, a cualquier hora podíamos salir a caminar sin que tuviéramos problemas.

-Hey… - un extraño chico apareció en el camino.

-Tú no eres de aquí, ¿Qué hace una niña de Konoha por estos rumbos?-

-Creo que no es de tu interés que es lo que estoy haciendo en este lugar-

-Veo que tienes agallas como para responderme de esa forma-

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba, yo comencé a retroceder, si lograba mantener la distancia hasta la esquina, lograría escaparme, pero si me acorralaba estaba perdida, nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo como ahora, en su cara podía ver una risa malévola, aterradora, justo como los asesinos de las películas. Intentaba gritar pero mi garganta estaba cerrada, ni siquiera podía volver a retarlo. Apresure mi paso hasta chocar con otro cuerpo, abrí los ojos como platos, estaba completamente asustada…

-Tranquila, estoy aquí.- su voz logro tranquilizarme de inmediato.

-Vamos amigo, esta chica está conmigo, ve a buscar a otra de seguro la encontraras- comenzaba a acercarse – anda ven conmigo, nos vamos a divertí -

-Ella no quiere ir contigo, será mejor que la dejes- sentí como me sostenía con uno de sus brazos por la cintura.

-No me hagas reír, y dime ¿Quién es el "salvador" de esta belleza?- cuestiono con tono burlón.

-Su novio, además de ser el segundo al mando, en la organización Sunna, sabes que no es bueno meterse con nosotros cierto- Aquel chico comenzó a retroceder hasta desaparecer del lugar. – ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto soltándome.

-Sí – respondí volteando a verlo – gracias –

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a buscar a una amiga –

-Ahora veo, ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño y después te llevo a tu casa? –

Solo asentí, me sentía feliz de observar esa hermosa sonrisa y ver sus ojos, saber que él estaba ahí para protegerme. Comenzamos a caminar, pero me detuve al sentir que tomaba mi mano, lo mire confundida.

-Sera mejor que nos vean así- y continuamos caminando.

-¿En verdad eres el segundo al mando de la organización Sunna?-

-No, la verdad es que Gaara es el segundo al mando, el siguiente en ser el líder, solo que tome eso para poder salvarte-

-Ya veo, gracias de nuevo Itachi, no habría logrado escapar-

Llegamos a la casa de Hinata, mientras yo platicaba con ella, Itachi fue por fue por su auto. Después de casi dos horas, me despedí de ella y subí al auto de Itachi. Camino a casa cantábamos una canción que estaba en la radio y reíamos al equivocarnos. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Naruto y Sasuke estaban afuera.

-Bien, llegamos –

-Gracias por todo Itachi-

-No agradezcas nada, sakura, mañana… - Naruto no lo dejo terminar.

-Sakura-chan! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti-

-Perdona Naruto, Itachi nos vemos –

El solo asintió, baje del auto y arranco. Entre a la casa ahí estaban Kiba y Shikamaru, ambos al verme entrar se pusieron de pie mientras ponían una cara de estar viendo a un fantasma. Me explicaron que mientras que no estaba recibieron una llamada, diciendo que me tenían secuestrada, llamaron a la policía pero les dijeron que hasta no haber pasado como mínimo 24 horas no podían hacer nada.

Ayude a mi tía a preparar algo para que todos comiéramos, mientras comíamos les conté lo que había pasado, Sasuke por alguna razón no dejaba de mirarme mientras hablaba. Cuando todos estuvieron más tranquilos se fueron a sus casas dejándonos a mi tía, a Naruto y a mí.

…

Desperté como todos los días, dispuesta a ir a la escuela, mientras me arreglaba pensaba en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con Itachi, pensaba en que pasaría cuando lo viera en la escuela.

Salí de la casa, Naruto manejaba su enorme camioneta como de costumbre, cuando llegamos a la escuela, Sasuke estaba en la puerta, seguramente esperando a Naruto, pero en lugar de eso, espero a que bajara de la camioneta para llevarme al salón.

…

Los días comenzaban a pasar, y esos días se convertían en semanas y estas en meses, solía hacer las tareas con Sasuke, todos los días me esperaba en la puerta para ir al salón de clases, en ocasiones llegaba a pensar que me usaba como escudo o repelente para las chicas.

Cada día era más difícil estar con Itachi y los akatsuki, pues ahora era tiempo de elegir a los que serían los próximos akatsuki, además ahora venía el baile de Halloween y era importante encontrar a la pareja ya que había concursos de mejor pareja.

-Sakura-chan!- grito naruto cuando me vio en uno de los pasillos.

-No creo que sea necesario que grites Naruto-

-Lo siento sakura-chan, dime con quien iras al baile?-

-Aun no lo sé, además, quizá no valla-

-Tienes que ir, le diré a uno de los chicos que te invite a ir-

-No es necesario Naruto, en verdad no tengo ánimos de ir-

-Bien… no insistiré más, nos vemos tengo que regresar a clases-

-Nos vemos-

Me quede pensando, si realmente me gustaría ir al baile, sería mi primer baile en Konoha, pero aun así no tenía un vestido o disfraz para usar.

Me encontraba caminando por el jardín principal de la universidad cuando por accidente choque con un chico de cabello rojizo que no había visto antes, haciendo que yo callera al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? Debes tener cuidado al caminar.- extendió su mano para ayudarme.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída- tome su mano y me ayudo a levantarme, apenas apoye mi pie derecho sentí una horrible punzada – creo que me lastime el tobillo-

-Bien – me dio la espalda y apoyo una rodilla en el suelo – sube, te llevare a la enfermería-

Dude un poco pero, si no accedía no podría llegar yo sola. Su espalda era ancha, era cálida y me hacía sentir segura. Pase mis brazos por su cuello para sostenerme. Después camino hasta la enfermería, al parecer alguien le había avisado a Naruto de mi accidente, pues ya estaba ahí esperándome.

El doctor Kabuto dijo que solo había sido una torcedura, por lo que solo coloco una venda, el chico con el que había chocado antes aún estaba ahí junto a Naruto.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- pregunto el chico.

-Sí, solo me torcí el tobillo nada grave, gracias por traerme-

-No tienes que agradecer, por cierto, mi nombre es Sasori-

-Mucho gusto Sasori, mi nombre es Sakura y él es Naruto mi hermano-

-Soy nuevo en Konoha, sé que habrá un baile, y no conozco más gente que ustedes dos, no creo que sea buena idea invitar a Naruto al baile, ¿Cierto? – bromeo haciendo que Naruto se enojara.

-Tienes mucha razón no es buena idea- Hablo Naruto con tono serio.

-Vamos no es para que te molestes, realmente a quien pensaba invitar era a Sakura, ¿qué te parece?-

-Bien iré contigo al baile- sonreí – naruto me adelanto a la camioneta-

-Ahora te alcanzo… - miro a Sasori – si intentas pasarte de listo… te matare-

…

El camino a casa fue en silencio, Naruto parecía estar molesto por lo que había pasado con Sasori, aun así no había sido mi culpa, él era quien estaba estorbando, pero ahora iría con él al baile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos los que han leído este capi

Se que he demorado mas de lo común en actualizar, pero realmente no había podido actualizar.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi, bueno pues como ven llego la competencia para Itachi…

Dejen sus comentarios, díganme que les pareció


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, pues aquí me encuentro actualizando este pequeño fic, espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, agradezco sus comentarios y me disculpo por la tardanza.

Antes de comenzar, a partir de este capítulo comienza a hablar Itachi, al que le daremos **negritas.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El camino a casa fue en silencio, Naruto parecía estar molesto por lo que había pasado con Sasori, aun así no había sido mi culpa, él era quien estaba estorbando, pero ahora iría con él al baile._

…

Por fin llego el tan esperado día del baile, un día antes había ido con Hinata a comprar un disfraz, después de que Naruto conoció a Hinata, no pudo evitar Invitarla al baile como su pareja, así que también compramos un vestido para ella. Mi disfraz era un vestido con cola de conejo y unas orejas, mientras que el de Hinata era un vestido al estilo neko.

Había quedado con Sasori de que el pasaría a mi casa para irnos juntos. Faltaba media hora para las seis de la tarde hora en la que nos encontraríamos, Hinata esta lista y terminaba de peinarme. Cuando Sasori llego Naruto abrió la puerta para recibirlo, llevaba un traje de color azul oscuro, casi negro tal y como el de un príncipe. Hinata y yo no tardamos en ir a donde ellos listas para irnos.

…

La decoración del salón donde era el baile era hermosa, en las mesas había arreglos con calabazas. Apenas nos paramos en la puerta muchos voltearon a vernos, realmente nos veíamos muy bien Sasori y yo. Los akatsuki ya se encontraban en el salón ocupando la mesa principal, hoy era un día muy importante, además de ser el baile, por fin nombrarían al grupo de chicos que serian los próximos akatsuki. Todas las chicas se veían más hermosas que nunca, todas tratando de llamar la atención de los más atractivos de la escuela. Buscamos una mesa libre y nos acomodamos, ahí nos encontramos con Shikamaru, Kiba y Sasuke, todos estaban acompañados por hermosas chicas.

-Saku, ¿quieres bailar?-

-Sí, vamos-

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, comenzó a sonar una hermosa canción, coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y yo rodee su cuello. Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la canción, sentía la mirada de muchas de las parejas que bailaban, no sabía la razón pero no me agradaba, intentaba no notar que nos veían. La canción termino y fuimos hasta donde estaban las bebidas.

-Tú debes ser Sakura cierto- pregunto una chica de pelo rojo – No sé como akatsuki llego a fijarte en ti- Intentaba ignorarlas pero Sasori logro notar mi molestia – Mira que buscar algo con los akatsuki y después meterte con el chico nuevo, que bajo a caído la escuela, ahora aceptan a cualquiera, sabes esto es lo que te mereces- dijo derramando sobre mí un vaso de ponche.

Iba a responder pero sentí que alguien se interponía entre nosotras y a otra abrazándome por la espalda, algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo al sentir aquel contacto. Vi como Pein tomaba a ambas chicas del brazo y se las llevaba.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo- No pude evitar girarme y abrazarme a él con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme que Sasori aun estuviera ahí. -Acompáñame, arreglaremos esto.-

…

**La lleve al baño le pedí que me esperara ahí, de inmediato llame a una amiga que sabia vendría al instante. No tardo más de 15 minutos en llegar con una maleta.**

**-¿Todo listo?- cuestione un poco preocupado.**

**-tu mantente tranquilo en menos de lo que esperas tendrás a una hermosa chica a tu lado-**

**Entro al baño mientras yo esperaba ansioso esperando a que sakura saliera.**

**Realmente tardo menos de lo que esperaba en salir, y detrás de ella, una hermosa princesa, recién sacada de un cuento de hadas, me acerque a ella lentamente, ella solo bajo la vista, se veía tan hermosa cuando se sonrojaba.**

**-Regresemos al baile, quizá Naruto esté preocupado-**

**Ella solo asintió, caminamos hasta el centro de la pista de baile, ahí todos nos miraban y los reflectores nos iluminaban. Comenzó a sonar una hermosa canción y comenzamos a bailar.**

**-Perdona por no haberte causado problemas- **

**-No tienes por qué disculparte itachi-sama-**

**-Por favor sakura, no uses el sama conmigo, somos amigos ¿no?-**

**Terminamos de bailar y toda la pista quedo vacía para dar paso a las parejas que participarían para el reinado. Tome a sakura de la mano para que no se fuera, bailaría con ella hasta que esto terminara, y no por ser un akatsuki me darían la corona, había que esforzarse para lograrlo.**

**Sonaba canción tras canción y ella parecía divertirse, yo simplemente estaba feliz de poder estar con ella, sentir su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, sentir su corazón latiendo al ritmo del mío, nada podía arruinar ese momento.**

…

Termino el baile, me sentía feliz porque nos habían coronado rey y reina del baile, Itachi se ofreció para llevarme a la casa antes, pues Naruto llevaría a Hinata. De Sasori no supe mas después del lo que paso con esas chicas, Shikamaru dijo que se fue detrás de ellas, la verdad no lo sé y es muy poco lo que me interesa.

.

.

De regresó en la escuela todo seguía igual a acepción de que Itachi se había convertido en algo parecido a mi ángel de la guarda, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, incluso cuando tenía que estudiar, el estaba ahí, apoyándome en todo.

Como era costumbre Sasuke me esperaba en la entrada para iros juntos al salón, y durante el almuerzo, me veía con Itachi. Shikamaru y Kiba seguían cambiando de novia como cambian de calzones, de todos modos aun tenia a Sasori, al día siguiente del baile me encontré con él, me conto que había llegado a un acuerdo con las chicas, la verdad es que no le creo mucho, pero me esfuerzo por hacerlo.

Suelo estudiar en uno de los jardines, ahí no iba nadie más, así que era un lugar tranquilo para estudiar. Itachi iba a verme en ocasiones, pasábamos largo rato hablando, era como nuestro escondite secreto, a la vista de todos, pero lo suficientemente lejos para estar tranquilos.

…

**Cada día veía a Sakura, intentando que se llenara el vacio que había en mi corazón, ella era cálida al hablar, su tranquilidad me hacia olvidar mi cruda realidad, sabía que en unos meses me iría a estudiar en el extranjero para poder heredar las empresas de mi padre, además de que sería comprometido con la hija de un socio de mi padre, su nombre es Konan. Pero no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos.**

**-Saku- salude aun lejos de ella.**

**-Hola itachi- su hermosa sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.**

**-¿Estas ocupada?-**

**-No, solo leía un libro… ¿Pasa algo malo?-**

**-No, a decir verdad…-**

**-Itachi sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa-**

**-Gracias Saku… ¿puedo sentarme?- **

**-Claro- me senté a su lado, casi rozando con ella – Saku… ¿Cómo te sentirías si me fuera?-**

**-Estaría muy triste… se que tendré a Naruto a mi lado, pero… tu eres la persona con la que más tiempo paso- sonreí ante su comentario, pero mi expresión cambio al verla bajar la mirada - ¿Te irás?-**

**-Saku…-**

**-Dime que no te irás…-**

**-No puedo asegurarte eso… mi padre piensa enviarme al extranjero, dice que es lo mejor-**

**De un instante a otro sentí como se abrazaba a mí, dejando de lado su libro, podía sentirla comenzar a llorar, la abrace en un intento desesperado por calmarla, odiaba verla llorar, odiaba que estuviera triste, ella no era así, necesitaba que ella estuviera feliz para poder seguir, ella era la que me daba fuerza.**

…

Por alguna razón al escuchar que Itachi se iría mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, el era quien me daba fuerza y me impulsaba a seguir, desde que entre a esta universidad, el robo mi corazón en nuestro primer encuentro en la cafetería, y poco a poco con cada una de sus acciones fue llenando cada vez mas ese lugar que ya era de él.

Mientras él me abrazaba acariciaba mi cabello y me susurraba que todo estaría bien que haría todo lo necesario para no irse de aquí. Realmente no sabía lo que él sentía por mí, pero aun así, yo quería estar con él.

Pare de llorar después de unos minutos, pero él seguía abrazándome, era un abrazo algo posesivo, de esos abrazos que te hacen querer quedarte así para siempre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola :)

Como les pareció este capitulo?

Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me disculpo por la tardanza, créanme que no fue cosa mia, yo realmente quería actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, ya saben que tanto critocas, sugerencias y de mas son aceptados.

Saludos de su amiga kureny.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA AQUÍ ME ENCUENTRO NUEVAMENTE ACTUALIZANDO, ESPERO QUE DESFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA DE ESTE CAPITULO, AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS (:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Pare de llorar después de unos minutos, pero él seguía abrazándome, era un abrazo algo posesivo, de esos abrazos que te hacen querer quedarte así para siempre…_

No me resistía a sentir sus brazos rodeándome, solo deseaba que esto no terminara ahora, quería estar más tiempo así. Sentí como depositaba un beso en mi cabeza.

-Itachi…-

Duramos largo tiempo así, ambos nos negábamos a separarnos. Se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, yo accedí, se había hecho costumbre pasar tiempo con los Uchiha después de clase.

Caminábamos tranquilamente hacia su auto, el llevaba mi mochila y sujetaba mi mano, sabía que aun no me pedía que fuera su novia, pero podía decirse que actuábamos como tal.

-¿sakura? ¿Qué es lo que haces con este akatsuki?- Sí, así era, de la nada había aparecido Sasori. -¿acaso quieres más problemas como el de la fiesta?- intento acercarse a mí, pero Itachi se interpuso. – No me hagas reír Uchiha, acaso ¿crees que podrás protegerla?-

-hare cuanto sea necesario para cuidar de ella-

-ambos sabemos que dentro de poco te irás lejos, y que no podrás cuidar de sakura, ¿no crees que es mejor que yo comience a cuidar de ella?-

- No tengo porque permitir que cuides de ella-

Me mantenía al margen, tenía miedo de que me separaran de Itachi, tenía miedo de perderlo, quería que el cuidara de mi…

-Sakura, no tengas miedo, siempre te estaré cuidando, aunque él no me permita acercarme a ti-

Lo vi alejarse y sentí un gran alivio. Llegamos al auto de Itachi, y subí, era hora de ir a casa, por hoy había tenido suficiente de emociones fuertes.

Cuando llegue a casa, mi tía terminaba de preparar la comida, y Naruto aun no llegaba, de seguro estaba con Kiba y Shikamaru. Me apresure a cambiarme para ayudar a mi tía, mientras le contaba lo que había pasado en la universidad.

Naruto no tardo mucho en llegar, apenas esperamos unos minutos para comer todos juntos. Como de costumbre Naruto y yo lavamos los platos y limpiemos la cocina, para después ir a nuestras habitaciones, aunque era más costumbre reunirnos en mi habitación para hacer las tareas.

…

**Después de dejar a Sakura en su casa, me dirigí a la mía, lo más normal es que Sasuke estuviera ahí, pero esta vez, estaban mis padres.**

**-padre, madre… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

**-¿esa es forma de saludar a tus padres?- me quede callado, había maletas y Sasuke llegaba con unas – pedimos que empacaran tus cosas, conseguimos adelantar tu cambio a la universidad de España-**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieren decir?-**

**-Qué mañana mismo nos vamos a España para que continúes con tus estudios-**

**- Deben estar bromeando, no puedo irme-**

**- Hijo debes entender que estando en esta escuela no llegaras tan lejos como quieres-**

**- ¡Ustedes no saben que es lo que quiero! ¡Nunca piensan en lo que Sasuke o yo queremos! ¡Solo buscan mantener la empresa!- **

**Estaba completamente molesto, no podía irme de aquí, no sin antes despedirme de Sakura. De mis amigos. Lo primero que me vino en mente fue irme de la casa durante la noche, pero pensé en que pasaría con Sasuke.**

**-Perdón que interrumpa Sr. Y Sra. Uchiha, pero… ¿podría alguno de sus hijos ayudarme a mover un poco la cama?- **

**Me gire para comprobar que la chica que había hablado no era nadie más que Konan… Sasuke avanzo hacia ella, él conocía lo que sentía por Sakura, y lo que menos quería era que ella saliera herida.**

**-¿Que hace ella aquí?- cuestione una vez que ella se fue.**

**-pensamos que sería bueno que mañana antes de irnos le mostraras un poco de la cuidad-**

**-Ustedes realmente no entienden que no pienso obedecer cada cosa que quieren, me iré de la casa, no me importa a donde, no quiero irme de aquí, no quiero casarme con Konan-**

**-¡Itachi!- hablo mi padre llamando mi atención – no es lo que tú quieras, si no lo que vas a hacer, iras a estudiar fuera de aquí, y te casaras con Konan para unir las familias y empresas, y eso se hará quieras o no- **

**Subí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude, cerré la puerta y tire en el suelo, no tenia animos de seguir enfrentándome a mis padres, pero sabía que era la única forma en que conseguiría estar con sakura…**

…

Era noche y el cielo era iluminado por la claridad de la luna, me disponía a dormir, pero un mensaje hizo que me levantara de mi cama.

-Mira al cielo, guarda la imagen Itachi—

Abrí la ventana de mi habitación y tome una foto de la luna, esa hermosa luna, la única testigo de la felicidad que había en mi corazón.

.

.

.

Me desperté como todas las mañanas, me arregle y baje a desayunar, Naruto ya estaba en el comedor, y comía animadamente un cereal.

-Hola Naruto- saludo sonriendo. – ¿has visto a mi tía?-

-Sí, salió muy temprano, pero no me dijo a donde iría-

-bien, Naruto debo adelantarme para hablar con Hinata antes de la escuela-

-te alcanzare en el instituto Sakura-chan-

-Sí, adiós naruto-

Salí de la casa apenas llegue a la calle el carro de Sasuke se detuvo frente a mí.

-Itachi se va-

Fue lo único que menciono Sasuke y sentí mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos no dude ni un momento en subir al auto. Sasuke aceleraba tanto como le era permitido, nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos ahí me baje de inmediato y Sasuke fue a estacionar el coche.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude buscando a Itachi, no podía irse, no sin despedirse, no después de todo lo ha había pasado. Pude verlo a lo lejos y corrí aun más rápido, las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por si solas, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

-¡ITACHI!- grite antes de que cruzara la puerta.

Volteo hacia donde yo estaba, parecía que a cada paso que daba el se alejaba más. Comenzó a correr hacia donde yo estaba, podía ver tristeza en su mirada. Por fin estuvimos frente a frente, no pude contenerme y lo abrace…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLA SE QUE DEMORE DEMASIADO Y NO ME JUSTIFICARE, ADEMAS DE QUE ESTE CAPI FUE CORTO.

SOLO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. DEJEN SUS CRITICAS SUGERENCIAS Y DEMAS.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI.

SU AMIGA KURENY.


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA AQUÍ ME ENCUENTRO ACTUALIZANDO ESTE HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ITACHI!- grite antes de que cruzara la puerta.

Volteo hacia donde yo estaba, parecía que a cada paso que daba el se alejaba más. Comenzó a correr hacia donde yo estaba, podía ver tristeza en su mirada. Por fin estuvimos frente a frente, no pude contenerme y lo abrace, él respondió de la misma fuerza, escondí mi rostro en su pecho mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando sin que yo las pudiera contener.

-ibas a irte sin despedirte-

-Saku, escúchame bien, intentare regresar lo más pronto posible, no te preocupes todo estará bien te lo prometo regresare-

-¿Por qué Itachi? ¿Por qué tan rápido?-

-Mis padres llegaron sin avisar, tenían todo preparado, perdóname-

-Y que pasara con Akatsuki ¿también vas a abandonarlos?-

-Saku, n te preocupes por nada, te juro que regresare, mientras tanto Sasuke cuidara de ti-

…

**No soportaba verla llorar, sentía que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, mi corazón decía que corriera fuera del aeropuerto, dejara que mis padres se fueran y que los negocios se perdieran, pero la razón me decía que me fuera con ellos, terminara mis estudios y en ese tiempo buscara la solución para no casarme con Konan y regresar aquí. La separa un poco de mi, justo lo necesario para poder verla. Quite las lagrimas que aun recorrían sus mejillas y le dedique la mejor sonrisa que podía darle.**

**Pude ver que Akatsuki y Sasuke llegaban al lugar, era hora de irme, aunque no lo quisiera. Deje a Sakura por un momento justo lo necesario para poder despedirme de ellos y a cada uno pedirle que cuidara de ella. Volví hacia ella la abrace por última vez antes de irme.**

**-Confía en mi Sakura, regresare- y deposite un beso en su frente y me aleje de ella.**

**Me di la vuelta intentando no voltear a verla no resistiría verla llorar, vi a Konan en la puerta esperando a que regresara, como odiaba tener que obedecer a mis padres, comencé a caminar hacia ella.**

…

Lo vi alejarse, quería correr y abrazarlo nuevamente, impedir que se fuera, pero tenía que confiar en él, tenía que creer que regresaría.

Salimos del aeropuerto y esperamos a ver partir el avión, después fuimos a la escuela, lo más seguro es que Naruto estuviera muy preocupado, le dije que solo iría a ver a Hinata antes de la escuela, y ya habían pasado más de dos horas de que las clases habían empezado.

.

.

.

Después de la escuela decidí ir directamente a la casa, no tenia ánimos de ver a nadie, solo quería estar sola, quería pensar bien todo lo que había pasado, tenía que pensar que haría ahora, el se había ido y sabia que regresaría con un mejor nivel, sabía que se esforzaría para lograr sus objetivos y yo también tenía que luchar por los míos.

.

.

.

Desde el día de su partida, no volvimos a tener contacto con él, lo único que esperábamos era que no olvidara su promesa de regresar. Cada uno había superado sus propios objetivos.

Gaara había logrado tomar el mando de su organización, Después de la muerte de su padre, decidió que ahora se dedicarían a ayudar, seguirían dominando las calles, pero ahora protegerían a la gente en lugar de intimidarla y hacerles daño.

Neji continuaba con sus estudios muy a menudo nos reuníamos para que le ayudara con sus tareas, en especial cuando se trataba de darle presentación a alguno de sus trabajos. Había decidido que al término de sus estudios tomaría las riendas de las empresas de su familia.

Pein había logrado terminar los estadios necesarios para que su padre se retirara del mando de las empresas y él se hiciera cargo. Pacas veces lo veíamos, era mejor dejarle un correo electrónico y esperar a que nos respondiera.

Y yo, bueno había terminado el año siendo de las mejores alumnas, además había adelantado algunas materias. Ahora trabajaba en una tienda de comida rápida, mis planes eran reunir el dinero suficiente y poder ir con akatsuki a buscar a Itachi. Sabía que Naruto podía darme dinero pero quería ganarlo por mí misma.

El viaje seria para dos semanas antes de regresar de vacaciones, iríamos Naruto, Hinata y los akatsuki, que ahora estaban completos nuevamente, ahora se había integrado Deidara, no era de mi agrado pero dijeron que sería la mejor imagen para los siguientes akatsuki.

.

.

.

**Había logrado romper o por lo menos ocultar aquellos lazos que me unían a Sakura y a Akatsuki, Por fin había logrado que mis padres cancelaran mi compromiso con Konan, cosa que me costó mucho trabajo, jure no regresar a casa, además de que Sasuke cargaría con la responsabilidad de la unión de empresas, aunque no me preocupaba por que después me encargaría de que el sí pudiera ser feliz con la persona que quisiera.**

**Ahora me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en las oficinas de la empresa intentando llevar todo el control mientras mis padres se tomaban unas vacaciones. **

**Desde el día de mi partida solo tenía el consuelo de mirar una fotografía que me envió Sasuke donde aparecían los Akatsuki con el nuevo integrante y Sakura. Había roto mi promesa de regresar a casa, de volver a vernos, y que mas daba si ella estaba bien, si ella estaba feliz, y puedo estar seguro de que poco a poco me ha ido borrando de su mente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sakura-chan, es hora de irnos-

-ya voy Naruto, espera un momento-

-Vamos Hinata ya está aquí-

Salí tan rápido como pude no podía irme sin despedirme de mi tía Tsunade, Naruto y Hinata ya estaban en la camioneta, habíamos quedado en vernos con Akatsuki en el aeropuerto, a cada Kilometro que recorríamos mi corazón latía mucho más rápido y una extraña sensación recorría mi interior, no sabía que era exactamente, solo podía saber que tenía esa hermosa ilusión de poder ver a Itachi una vez mas y abrazarlo, aunque… quizá el ya estuviera con Konan o alguien más.

Llegamos al aeropuerto ahí estaban ellos, nos esperaban estaban todos los 4, nuevamente juntos acepto de Itachi, pero pronto serian akatsuki nuevamente estarían juntos y esta vez lucharíamos por qué no nos separaran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLA (:

SI TIENE RAZON ACTUALICE MAS PRONTO, BUENO LA VDD ES QUE TERMINARON LOS EXAMENES Y ESO ME DA MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR.

ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE CAPITULO, ANTES DE IRSE **NO** ALVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO HACERCA DE COMO LES PARECE ESTA HISTORIA, ACEPTO CRITICAS SUGERENCIAS ETC.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA ME ENCUENTRO NUEVAMENTE ECTUALIZANDO ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO Y ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO.

GRACIAS A TODOS(AS) POR SUS COMENTARIOS ESO ME ANIMA A ESCRIBIR Y CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA.

SIN MAS QUE ESCRIBIR POR EL MOMENTO, COMENZAMOS.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegamos al aeropuerto ahí estaban ellos, nos esperaban estaban todos los 4, nuevamente juntos acepto de Itachi, pero pronto serian akatsuki nuevamente estarían juntos y esta vez lucharíamos por qué no nos separaran.

Esperaba todo menos el hecho de que habían comprado un avión al cual habían bautizado akatsuki, al subir puede ver el amplio espacio que había dentro además de los lujos, y claro era de esperarse que no se conformarían con algo sencillo.

El camino pareció más corto de lo que esperaba, entre bromas, risas, y conversaciones, recordamos viejos tiempos cuando Itachi, Neji, Pein y Gaara era akatsuki, y ahora que Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba y Shikamaru lo eran comparaban lo que habían hecho.

.

.

.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, era de madrugada por lo que los chicos aun dormían, poco a poco fueron despertando y bajando del avión, el clima era frio y yo había olvidado mi suéter, intente olvidar que hacia frio, pero me era imposible, comencé a temblar un poco, al notar esto sasuke se acerco a mí y me entrego su chaqueta.

Desde la partida de Itachi, Sasuke se había convertido en algo así como mi guardaespaldas o protector, no dejaba que siquiera la gripe se me acercara.

Nos dirigimos a un hotel cercano, donde nos estaríamos hospedando durante nuestra estancia. Era un hotel cinco estrellas, con cortesía de estancia para akatsuki, familias y acompañantes.

No faltaba mucho para que el sol saliera, y comenzaríamos a buscar a Itachi incluso debajo de las piedras.

.

.

.

-Esta es la plaza central, según los trabajadores de Gaara, el viene a este lugar todas las mañanas, desayuna en ese café y después se va a la empresa, tenemos que estar listos, si lo ven avisen al resto- hablo Pein después de dividirnos en equipos.

Sasuke y yo caminábamos por la plaza, claro sin alejarnos de los demás y del la cafetería donde solía ser visto Itachi.

-¿Estas lista para verlo?-

-Creo que he esperado mucho por este momento, así que creo que si estoy lista- sonreí, la verdad era que no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando lo viera.

-Sakura, estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites-

-Gracias Sasuke-

Seguimos caminando y esperamos por más de una hora esperando que Itachi apareciera, cuando nos cansamos de caminar nos sentamos en una de las bancas junto con Naruto y Hinata. Sasuke estaba serio mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Chicos!¡por ahí!¡es itachi!-

Todos volteamos a verlo, realmente era él, aun tenía su cabello largo, me parecía que estaba un poco más alto, llevaba puesto un traje color negro y era acompañado por una chica, esta de cabello era color castaño, no podíamos saber si era lago puesto que lo llevaba recogido en dos cebollas, ella lo abrazaba del brazo y este no se negaba, ella sonreía y el respondía.

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, inconscientemente y casi por inercia tome la mano de Sasuke y la sujete con fuerza.

-¡Itachi!- grito Sasuke para llamar su atención.

Volteo a vernos, pero parecía que no sabía quiénes éramos, comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros aun acompañado de la chica. Solté la mano de Sasuke pues este comenzó a caminar un poco para encontrarse con su hermano.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?- cuestión Itachi extrañado.

-Así es Itachi, soy Sasuke-

-Me sorprende que estés aquí, mi madre no me dijo que vendrías-

-Nuestra madre no sabe que estoy aquí-

-Oh, siendo así, creo que no quieres que se entere ¿cierto?, bueno no te preocupes, ellos están fuera de la ciudad así que puedes venir a casa, por cierto ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Como que ¿Quiénes somos?- hablo Pein – ¿acaso no recuerdas a tus amigos?-

-Perdona, pero no te recuerdo de ningún lado- hablo Itachi completamente extrañado a lo que Pein había dicho.

-Itachi… ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes a akatsuki?-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Sasuke?-

-Itachi, ¿me recuerdas?- me anime a hablar.

-Lo lamento, sé que es difícil olvidar un cabello rosado, pero no se quienes son-

La chica que lo acompañaba le dijo algo al oído y este se fue en dirección al auto del cual habían bajado minutos antes, ella se quedo ahí con nosotros y espero a que Itachi se encontrara a suficiente distancia para comenzar a hablar.

-lamento mucho lo que acaba de suceder, mi nombre es Tenten, joven Sasuke, imagino que sus padre no le informaron del accidente que sufrió Itachi…-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ FLASH BACK/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_-eso ya lo sé, sé que tengo que ir a esa maldita junta, te aseguro que estaré ahí-_

_-eso espero Itachi, es la última oportunidad que tienes para demostrarnos que no es necesario que te casemos con la hija de algún empresario para cerrar tratos-_

_Itachi salió de la casa de sus padre y condujo su auto hasta las afueras de la ciudad, donde había algunas cabañas. Cerca de la hora de la junta su padre lo llamo por teléfono. Itachi subo nuevamente al auto y se dirigió a la ciudad, durante el camino su padre no dejo de llamarlo, haciendo que Itachi se molestara, en la última llamada que contesto acelero demasiado, perdió el control del auto y se impacto contra un muro de contención._

_Cuando despertó en el hospital, no recordaba muchas cosas, recordaba a su familia, lo que vivió cuando era niño y de por qué esta aquí, pero no recordaba muchas cosas de su antigua ciudad._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Fin flash back/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/_

-Comencé como su enfermera, sus padres no querían que se quedara solo en casa, con el paso de los días fui tomándole cariño, deje de ser su enfermera cerca de los dos meses de que había salido del hospital, pero seguíamos viéndonos, después Itachi dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y me pidió que fuera su novia- termino de hablar Tenten.

-¿Entonces no nos recuerda?-

-No, y lamento decirles que lo mejor sería que lo dejaran de buscar, no está en condiciones para ser presionado a recordar-

No pude contenerme, Itachi se había olvidado de nosotros, caí de rodillas, ni siquiera podía mantenerme en pie. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, no podía ser verdad que Itachi no nos recordara, tenía que estar fingiendo.

-Por favor, no busquen más a Itachi-

Con eso termino y se fue, Sasuke se arrodillo a mi lado y me abrazo haciendo que me recargara en su cuerpo. Todos estaban callados, se miraban unos a otros esperando a que alguien hablara sobre qué haríamos ahora, nadie se atrevía a hablar y sabia que no lo harían.

-Regresemos a casa… Por favor-

-Eso haremos sakura- respondió Sasuke ayudándome a levantarme. –Nos iremos mañana –

-Quiero ir al hotel, si quieren pueden ir a recorrer la ciudad- avise

-Iré con Sakura al hotel, ustedes diviértanse-

…

**Después de lo que había sucedido en la plaza, me sentía completamente confundido, por más que intentaba no pensar en esos chicos y especialmente en la peli rosa que los acompañaba mi cabeza parecía que iba a explotar.**

**-¿Sabes quienes eran ellos Tenten?-**

**-son amigos de tu hermano, solo eso, intenta no pensar en ello recuerda que no debes esforzarte-**

**-Quizá no entiendas como es no saber quiénes son los que te saludan en la calle, o te pregunten ¿me recuerdas?-**

**-Itachi por favor, tranquilízate, veremos a tu doctor después de la junta, le contaras lo que paso, quizá el te pueda ayudar-**

**Me quede en silencio lo único que quería en ese momento es saber por que cuando esa chica e pregunto que si la recordaba parecía que mi corazón latia mas rápido y por que lloro al decirle que no la recordaba.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!

BUENO PUES AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES SOBRE ESTE CAPI Y DE QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO!**

LOS QUIERE SU AMIGA KURE!


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA!

SE QUE TARDE DEMACIADO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO CUMPLA CON LAS ESPECTATIVAS DE SU ESPERA.

AGRADESCO Afannyhikari NO SE ME HABIA OCURRIDO WL HECHO DE QUE HUBIESE SUEÑOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS (:

TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A Lilyy-Chaan POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS (:

SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENZAMOS.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

**Me quede en silencio lo único que quería en ese momento es saber por que cuando esa chica me pregunto que si la recordaba parecía que mi corazón latía más rápido y porque lloro al decirle que no la recordaba.**

…

Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos en la cafetería que estaba cerca del hospital, ambos tomábamos una taza de café, nadie decía nada, realmente no había nada que decir, ambos estábamos confundidos, no sabíamos que pasaría, quería quedarme saber si era verdad o solo un truco y sasuke, el solo espera mi decisión.

-Sasuke, quiero que regresemos-

-Saku, lamento esto, yo…-

-No tienes nada que decir Sasuke, lamento que esto esté pasando-

…

**Desde que tuve aquel accidente olvide muchas cosas, al principio incluso llegaba a no reconocer a mis padres, después las fotos que había en la casa, donde aparecía yo con otros chicos, después de tiempo comencé a saber algunas cosas, pero en este momento, mi mente se encuentra trabajando para saber de dónde conozco a esa chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes. **

**Tenten me llevo con mi doctor, él solo me dijo que tenía que relajarme y no me preocupara por nada que uno de estos días lograría recordar más cosas.**

**Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación intentando tomar una siesta, sin embargo esto parece ser una misión imposible, cada vez que cierro los ojos mi mente juega conmigo, mostrándome momentos en los que ella aparece, momentos que no pueden ser reales, puesto que según me ha dicho mi madre todos mis estudios los he hecho en un internado para varones.**

…

-Naruto, necesito que regresen de inmediato al hotel-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa sasuke? ¿Por qué esta tan alterado?-

-Sakura, no está en su habitación, no se a donde fue, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que anochezca, no sabemos qué tan peligroso pueda ser-

-Bien vamos para en camino-

…

No, realmente no me había ido lejos, pero ciertamente no estaba en mi habitación, justo frente al hotel se encuentra un hermoso jardín al que decidí ir, cada minuto que pasaba yo me quedaba pensando en que era lo que haría ahora, dejar a itachi, regresar a casa y seguir como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, o por lo menos intentar que me recordara.

En estos momentos pienso que lo mejor es que cuando se fue, me hubiera olvidado de él, así no estaría pasando por todo esto.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que ellos estaban buscándome, pero no quería que me vieran, mucho menos naruto, no quería que se preocupara por mí, aunque ciertamente no sabía que era más preocupante, el estado en el que me encontraba o que no me encontraran por ningún lado.

Regrese al hotel, ahí estaba naruto acompañado de Hinata, ambos corrieron hacia donde yo estaba apenas me vieron.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Creímos que algo malo te había pasado! ¿Estás bien?-

-sí, estoy bien naruto, perdona-

-Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Hinata preocupada, sabia que debi avisarle a sasuke pero quería estar sola.

-Perdón por preocuparlos a todos, solo quería estar sola un momento-

-Tranquila sakura-chan, avisare a los demás, en este momento deben estar por regresar-

Naruto se alejo para comenzar a llamar a los demás, mientras que Hinata y yo entramos al hotel.

-Saku, entiendo como te sientes, pero debes entender que nosotros también nos preocupamos por ti, no vuelvas a hacer eso amiga-

-No vlvere a hacerlo, lo prometo-

-Realmente eres una molestia Haruno- dice sasuke mientras se acercaba.

-Sasuke yo…- no pude terminar de hablar, ahora el me abrazaba con fuerza, yo solo deje que lo hiciera, no tenia por que negare.

…

_**-Prometo que regresare-**_

_**-Ita-kun, no te vayas-**_

_**-confía en mí-**_

**Me desperté de golpe, estaba completamente sudando, por que tenia esos sueños, por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño y lo primero que me mostro mi sub consiente fue el momento en el que yo abrazaba a esa peli rosa.**

**-Maldición, esto no puede seguir así-**

**Había tomado una decisión, el día de mañana iría a buscar a esa chica y le exigiría que me contara todo lo que sepa acerca de mí.**

…

-¿Estas lista sakura?-

-Si, puedes ayudarme Sasuke-

-Claro, vamos Naruto ya esta esperando-

Salimos del hotel muy temprano, iríamos al centro comercial que estaba cerca, compraríamos algunas cosas que nos hacían falta y regresaríamos, no sin antes hacer una parada en una playa cercana.

El centro comercial al que fuimos era enorme, había tiendas de todo tipo, Hinata y yo fuimos a una tiende en donde vendían todo tipo de trajes de baño para mujeres. Mientras que Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Deidara, Pein y Neji se dedicaron a ir a otra de las tiendas para caballero.

Después de estar recorriendo las tiendas por aproximadamente una hora, decidimos que lo mejor sería ir a comer algo, dentro del centro comercial había un restaurante, por lo que decidimos comer ahí, Hinata y yo pedimos ensaladas, mientras que los chicos demostraron ser unos auténticos caníbales.

-Hey, sakura-chan, después de esto ¿quisieras ir a algún lado antes de irnos?-

-No, por mi podemos irnos en cualquier momento-

-Oigan que les parece si vamos a la plaza en la que estuvimos ayer- hablo Deidara, al parecer quería arruinar mi existencia.

-Me parece bien, ¿qué dicen akatsuki?- pregunto Pein en el tono de liderazgo que solía usar.

-¡andando!- respondieron los nuevos akatsuki.

…

**Me levante lo más temprano que pude, no llame a nadie, solo tome mis cosas y el auto para ir a la plaza en donde había estado ayer.**

**Llevaba más de 2 horas esperando a que esa chica apareciera, no sabía si estaría ahí pero tenía que saber acerca de mi pasado, quizá solo me confundía con alguien más, cosa que era muy poco probable, ya que sus amigos también me habían reconocido.**

**-Maldición!- Estaba furioso, porque demonios no aparecía esa chica.**

**Por fin, ahí estaba, junto con los que la acompañaban ayer, camine hacia ellos, quizá todos pudieran ayudarme a resolver los conflictos que había en mi cabeza, solo habia un problema, no recuerdo sus nombres, excepto el de mi hermano.**

**-¡Sasuke!- De inmediato me miraron todos y se detuvieron.**

**-Itachi, a caso ¿recordaste quienes somos?- hablo el chico de cabello castaño largo.**

**-No, por esa razón vine a buscarlos-**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?- ahora hablo el chico de cabello naranja.**

**-No recuerdo nada antes del accidente, ustedes parecen conocerme, así que vine para que me dijeran lo que saben de mí y quienes son ustedes-**

**-Comenzare por decirte que mi nombre es Pein, líder de los akatsuki, el grupo de los 4 chicos más guapos del instituto Konoha en Japón, ellos son Gaara y Neji, integrantes de Akatsuki al igual que tu-**

**-Nuestro reinado como Akatsuki termino el año en el que tú decidiste venir a estudiar la universidad, quedando como los siguientes Akatsuki, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru- hablo Gaara señalando a cada uno de los mencionados.**

**-esperen un momento, están diciendo ¿que estudiábamos juntos, en Japón?-**

**-Asi es y tal parece que olvidaron mencionarme, después de tu partida, quedo un lugar libre en Akatsuki, por lo que me admitieron en el tomando tu lugar, mi nombre es Deidara-**

**-Bien entonces Konoha es un instituto solo para hombres-**

**-No, es un instituto mixto, ahí estudia Sakura-chan mi hermana, que también es amiga tuya- Dijo señalando a la chica de pelo rosado, así que su nombre es Sakura.**

**Continuamos hablando, me contaron algunas de las aventuras que tuvimos, también mencionaron como solía ser.**

**-¡Itachi!¡itachi!-**

**Gire a ver quien gritaba mi nombre y solo pude encontrarme con Tenten llorando desesperadamente.**

**-¿Qué pasa Tenten, por que estas tan alterada?-**

**-te llame, y no contestabas, fui a buscarte a tu casa y nadie sabía dónde estabas, dejaste tu celular en la habitación, pensamos lo peor, ¡se consiente! Tuviste un accidente no queremos que se vuelva a repetir-**

**-Tranquila – dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola – no volverá a pasar-**

**-Espero que sea cierto, llamare a tu casa para que los trabajadores dejen de buscarte-**

**-bien, nos iremos en un momento-**

**Se alejo de nosotros, era hora de decir hasta pronto.**

**-Gracias por todo, Sasuke pronto iré a Japón espero que me ayudes estando ahí-**

**-Claro hermano, te estaremos esperando-**

**-¿Sakura?, cuando este en Japón hablaremos-**

**Ella solo asintió, me aleje de ellos ahora tenia otros asuntos que atender.**

…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, COMO LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERA EL ENCUENTRO EN JAPON DE ITACHI Y SAKURA?

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA, SE QUE HA PASADO TIEMPO PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC.

RECORDAMOS QUE NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

SIN MAS ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde que nos encontramos con Itachi había pasado un mes, este tiempo me había parecido realmente largo pues a pesar que no había pasado tanto tiempo como antes, estaba ansiosa por que regresara a Japón y pudiéramos hablar.

Las cosas transcurrían como antes, Naruto y yo seguíamos yendo al instituto Konoha y a pesar de que Pein, Gaara, Neji y Deidara ya no estaban ahí, hacía lo posible por qué no dejáramos de hablarnos.

Mi Hermano se había vuelto famoso entre las chicas, al igual que Shikamaru, Kiba y Sasuke. Por lo que ahora mi promedio tenía que ser de los mejores, después de todo, es lo menos que se esperaría que la hermana de uno de los Akatsuki.

Naruto y mi amiga Hinata habían decidido intentar algo, si, así es, ellos ahora eran novios, al parecer después del viaje Naruto no dejo de pensar en ella, y bueno la verdad es que yo estaba feliz porque ahora veía a Hinata más seguido.

Mi vida no ha cambiado mucho, solo que ahora suelo llevarme mejor con Deidara, desde que comencé a tomar clases de canto y supe que el tocaba la guitarra decidimos que sería bueno que cantara alguna de las canciones que él escribe.

…

**Después de un mes de que vino mi hermano junto con sus amigos, hoy por fin regresare a Japón, aunque fue difícil convencer a mis padres, con la ayuda de Tenten, volveré a mi lugar de origen, a donde realmente pertenezco, y con esto viene la gran oportunidad de poder recordar todo lo que olvide después del accidente. **

**Como mi acompañante en este viaje, Tenten, ella decidió no alejarse de mí, y para mi es lo mejor puesto que ella sabe cómo tratarme, cuidarme y apoyarme, desde que la conozco ha sido un soporte en mi vida, y esta etapa, deseo que siga siendo mi apoyo.**

**-¿Listo para irnos Itachi?- pregunto tenten desde la puerta de mi habitación.**

**-Sí, vámonos- respondí aun nervioso por el viaje.**

**-Itachi, recuerda que estaré a tu lado en cualquier momento- dijo sonriendo.**

**-gracias Tenten- la abrace con fuerza, sabía que ella no me dejaría solo.**

**.**

**.**

**-¿Sasuke?, soy yo Itachi, estoy en el aeropuerto de Japón, está bien te espero- colgué el teléfono- Sasuke vendrá por nosotros no tardara mucho- aviase a Tenten.**

…

-¡Sakura!- oí el grito de Sasuke fuera de mi casa, me asome por la ventana de mi habitación.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- salude.

-Itachi está en el aeropuerto, ya llame a los akatsuki, están en camino, naruto me envió por ti-

-Voy enseguida-

Durante el camino al aeropuerto intentaba calmar los nervios que tenia al saber que volvería a ver a Itachi.

-Sakura-

-Mm…-

-sabes que desde que se fue mi hermano, yo he estado a tu lado, no solo por que Naruto sea mi amigo, si no que…- voltee a verlo, mientras sentía que el auto se iba deteniendo- sakura, realmente me gustas- termino de hablar mirándome fijamente. Yo no sabía que decir, mi corazón aun latía por Itachi, pero después de esto, mi corazón ahora estaba confundido, sin saber que hacer – hmp, no te preocupes, se que aun amas a Itachi y no tengo intenciones de presionarte, solo quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado en todo momento y luchare por que seas feliz-

En ese momento sonreí, estaba feliz al saber que Sasuke me apoyaría en todo, pero aun así, no podía evitar estar triste al saber que mis sentimientos no correspondían a los de Sasuke. El resto del camino él se mantuvo en silencio al igual que yo, ambos mirábamos en diferentes direcciones y evitábamos voltear a ver al otro.

-Llegamos Sakura-

-Gracias Sasuke-kun-

Apenas entramos pudimos ver a los akatsuki, incluyendo Itachi quien era acompañado por Tenten.

-Hola a todos, Itachi… me alegra verte nuevamente-

-También me alegra verte Sakura- dijo sonriendo.

-Hey, que les parece si vamos a comer algo- pregunto Pein como todo buen líder -Deidara, Neji, Gaara, vendrán conmigo; Naruto tu lleva a Shikamaru y Kiba; Sasuke, tu a Sakura, Itachi y su amiga-

Nos reunimos en un restaurante de comida tradicional al que solíamos ir antes de que mi hermano y sus amigos fueran nombrados akatsuki. Estaba tal y como lo recordábamos, el cocinero principal nos reconoció y de inmediato salió a saludar y ordenar que nos atendieran a todos.

-Saben, creo que sonara extraño, por que no recordaba este lugar, pero, si recuerdo esta sensación, y el sabor- hablo Itachi mientras todos nos alegrábamos.

-Eso es muy bueno Itachi, quizá pronto recuerdes más cosas, pero recuerda no esforzarte mucho- hablo Tenten.

…

**Después de haber pasado la mayor parte del día con los antiguos y nuevos Akatsuki, Sakura y Tenten, era hora de regresar a la casa en la que había vivido por mucho tiempo.**

**Sasuke llevo a Tenten a una de las habitaciones mientras que yo recorría lentamente la casa, intentando encontrar algo que me ayudara a recordar algo de mi pasado. Mientras observaba unas fotos tome una de ellas, estaba la chica peli rosa y yo.**

**-Esa foto la tomaron la primer semana que ella entro al instituto Konoha, en un principio creímos que ustedes solo jugaban con ella, sin embargo, cada día ella se unía mas a ustedes. Solías acompañarla a uno de los jardines del instituto, pasaban largas horas ahí, tú te convertiste en su mejor amigo, leían juntos, estudiaban, incluso cuando ella tenía un problema estabas a su lado- hablo Sasuke, explicándome todo lo que tenía que ver con esa chica.**

**Después de hablar por largo rato, me llevo a mi habitación, me aseguro que nada había sido cambiado de lugar, y que por esa razón había polvo en algunas cosas.**

**Me tire en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. En mi mente la imagen de esa chica y el deseo de saber más sobre lo que vivimos juntos. Esta vez no me iría de Japón hasta saber toda la verdad, hasta recordar cada momento que viví aquí.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ASI QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO, QUE LES GUSTO, QUE NO LES GUSTO.

AGRADESCO A NoOnis POR SU COMENTARIO, TOMARE EN CUENTA LO QUE HAS DICHO Y ESPERO MAS ADELANTE PODER ACLARARTE EL HECHO DE LA SEPARACION DE NARUTO Y SAKURA EN SU NACIMIENTO.

SIN MAS QUE RSCRIBIR, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	10. Chapter 10

ANTES DE COMENZAR, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTOY COMPLETAMNTE EN CONTRA DEL PLAGIO, POR LO QUE PIDO A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE SI ENCUENTRAN UN DUPLICADO DE CUALQUIER HISTORIA CON EL NOMBRE DE OTRO AUTOR LO REPORTEN AL AUTOR CORRESPONDIENTE.

RECORDARE UNA VEZ MAS QUE NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. T-T (TRISTE REALIDAD).

COMENZAMOS CON ESTE CAPITULO.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comenzaba un nuevo día, sábado para ser precisa, solía levantarme tarde y encargarme de algunas cosas de la casa y por la tarde salir con Hinata o con Akatsuki. Pero el día de hoy es muy diferente, me levante muy temprano incluso durante la noche me fue casi imposible dormir.

Antes que nada, Naruto y yo visitaríamos la tumba de nuestro padre, después iríamos con Iruka-san, quien al parecer había descubierto algo acerca de nuestro padre y era urgente que lo supiéramos, y quizá al terminar todo, nos reuniríamos con Akatsuki y Hinata.

.

.

-¿Iruka-san?- pregunte al entrar a su oficina.

-Sakura-san, Naruto-san, me alegra que ya estén aquí- saludo Iruka poniéndose de pie – por favor tomen asiento, chicos lo que tengo que decirles es muy importante, para ustedes y para su futuro-

-Podría dejarse de rodeos y decirnos de una vez lo que sabe- hablo Naruto completamente serio.

-Verán, tendré que retroceder un poco en el tiempo para que puedan entender cómo sucedieron las cosas. Cuando su padre y yo nos conocimos, recién se había comprometido con su madre, aun cuando los padres de Minato se negaban a que ellos se casaran, al saber esto, Minato llego a un acuerdo con su padre, él se casaría con Kushina, con la condición de que su primer hijo varón se casaría con la nieta de uno de sus amigos, y en caso de no tener un hijo varón, su hija se casaría con el nieto de uno su mismo amigo. Lamentablemente cuando Kushina se entero de esto ella estaba a punto de dar a luz a ambos y su abuelo, ya había arreglado todo para que ambos se casaran con los nietos de su amigo, con su nacimiento vino la muerte de su madre quien seguía negándose a que ustedes se casaran por un acuerdo de ese tipo y no por amor. Sakura, Tsunade decidió alejarte de esta familia para que tú pudieras ser feliz, a pesar de tener una vida sin muchos lujos, podrías elegir con quien casarte.-

-¿Cómo es que mi padre accedió a lo que el abuelo pedía?- cuestiono Naruto.

-El amor que tu padre tenía por tu madre, rebasaba cualquier impedimento o prueba que pudieran ponerle-

-Por esa razón nunca supe de mi padre y madre, Iruka-san, ¿tiene algo más que decirnos?-

-Sí, verán antes de que su padre entrara al hospital, me hizo prometerle que encontraría a su hija y haría todo lo necesario para que ambos pudieran hacer sus vidas con quien quisieran, pero después de encontrarte, vino la muerte de tu padre, con ello perdí la oportunidad de que fuera su padre el que solucionara este problema con algún trato con el hijo del amigo de su abuelo.-

-Quiere decir ¿Qué el acuerdo de matrimonio sigue?- pregunto Naruto.

-Lamentablemente así es, Naruto-san-

-Dime ¿Qué tenemos que hacer Iruka?-

-Aun no lo sé, pero usted no tiene mucho de qué preocuparse, pues este no tuvo ninguna hija, la que en verdad debería preocuparse es usted, Sakura-san, este tiene dos hijos varones, uno de ellos, el mayor está comprometido, pero el chico es de su edad quizá unos meses más grande que usted y ayer llego esto- termino entregándome un sobre – como puede ver en ese sobre me solicitan que dé información sobre su paradero-

-esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser verdad, apenas había conseguido volver a ver a itachi y ahora resulta que por un acuerdo que hizo mi abuelo al cual nunca conocí, estoy comprometida, y además de todo eso… ¿Por qué es que tan repentinamente quieren cumplir con los acuerdos del abuelo?-

-Sakura-san, la posible razón por la que quiere que se case, puede ser que ellos quieran quedarse con la mitad de la empresa Uzumaki, que le pertenece a usted.-

- Tranquila Sakura-chan, tu no tendrás que hacer nada de lo que el abuelo haya acordado, buscaremos la forma de terminar con tal cosa, Iruka hago todo lo que sea necesario, pagaremos lo correspondiente-

-Así lo hare Naruto-san.-

.

.

Cuando salimos de la oficina de Iruka-san, Naruto-kun estaba completamente serio, su mirada estaba perdida, o algo parecido, pues su expresión no era la alegre de siempre. Hizo algunas llamada, supongo que a conocidos de su padre intentando encontrar información sobre la familia que intentaba que yo me casara con el menor de sus hijos.

-Naruto-kun- este volteo a verme – todo estará bien – dije sonriendo intentando que el dejara de preocuparse, aunque en mi interior ni siquiera yo podía tranquilizarme.

-Lo sé sakura-chan – dijo sonriéndome – pero aun sabiendo que todo estará bien y se resolverá, no puedo bajar la guardia hasta saber quiénes han sido capases de tal cosa, aun después de la muerte de nuestro padre- dijo quitando su sonrisa y tomando un tono serio.

Mientras Naruto conducía en dirección al punto de encuentro con los akatsuki recibió una llamada de sasuke, sonde la decía que había algo urgente que tenía que hablar con nosotros, por lo que antes de ir a reunirnos con el resto de nuestros amigos, iríamos a ver qué era eso urgente que Sasuke quería decirnos.

.

.

.

**Cuando llegue a Japón, mis "amigos" mencionaron que cada sábado era costumbre que nos reuniéramos en algún lugar en especial, por lo que este mi primer fin de semana en Japón, decidí ir con ellos, así tendría la oportunidad de conocerlos una vez más a cada uno de ellos y en especial a la chica de cabello extraño.**

**La reunión era en una de las plazas más grandes que había, al parecer había un significado en ella pues habiendo más plazas escogieron esa, a pesar de estar más retirada. **

**-¡Itachi-kun!- grito Tenten al entrar a mi habitación – estoy lista para irnos –**

**-Sí, Tenten, acerca de eso, tengo cosas que hacer, y prefiero hacerlas solo, por lo que espero comprendas y puedas salir a conocer los alrededores tu sola-**

**- Oh, ya entiendo, iras a encontrarte con la chica de cabello rosado- dijo bajando la mirada – la próxima vez dímelo claro, no tienes por qué ocultarme las cosas, Itachi-kun, sabes que todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de ti, y ahora con la aparición de esa chica, incluso decidiste regresar a Japón- vi como una lagrima comenzaba a surcar por su mejilla.**

**-Tenten… yo…-**

**-¡No sigas! – Grito mientras levantaba su rostro mostrándome un río de lágrimas - ¡No quiero escuchar tus absurdas explicaciones!-**

**La vi salir corriendo, pero no podía hacer nada, ella estaba alterada, necesitaba tranquilizarse pensar las cosas. Y yo, yo realmente no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, la veo como mi mejor amiga, la que se mantiene a mi lado en cada momento difícil, pero no puedo verla a ella como mujer, por el simple hecho de que podría decir que la veo como una hermana.**

**Salí de la casa esperando que cuando regresara ella estuviera más tranquila y pudiéramos hablar sobre el tema. Sasuke se había adelantado excusando que tenía algo importante que hacer antes de reunirnos, ahora me pregunto que se trae entre manos, después de la llamada que hizo el día de ayer mi madre lo he notado extraño.**

**/Flash back/**

**Rin ring rin (malos efectos de sonido lo sé).**

**-habla Sasuke… ¿Que traman mi padre y tú?... Escúchame bien, pudieron haber arruinado la vida de Itachi pero no la mía… ¡No me importa el futuro de las empresas Uchiha!- cuelga el teléfono.**

**-¿Pasa algo hermanito?- pregunte al ver como había cortado la conversación.**

**-Nada de tu interés Itachi- dio unos cuantos paso y se detuvo – asegúrate de no obedecer en estupideces a mis padres y de hacer lo que te haga feliz-**

**/Fin flash back/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Legamos a donde nos encontraríamos con Sasuke, al entrar al restaurante el ya se encontraba ahí, en su mirada podía verse impaciencia y coraje. Nos dirigimos a su mesa, pedimos una taza de té y comenzamos a hablar.

Cada cosa que nos contaba me dejaba con la boca abierta, no podía ser cierto que entre las familias con grandes empresas pidiera haber grandes enfrentamientos, lo supe cuando los padres de Itachi lo comprometieron, pero ahora me sorprende que después de todo lo que sufrió Itachi ahora quieran volver a comprometerlo y a Sasuke también.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, pediré a Iruka que también investigue que podemos hacer en tu caso- hablo Naruto apoyando a su amigo. Yo solo baje la mirada, me encontraba en la misma situación y sabía como debía sentirse.

-Sakura, ¿te sientes mal?- pregunto Sasuke al notar mi reacción.

-Es solo que… se lo duro que debe ser para ti todo esto- Me miro un momento y después miro a Naruto pidiendo una explicación.

-Una familia, amiga de mi abuelo, ahora exige que sakura se case con el menor de sus hijos- Naruto me miro y tomo mi mano – Sakura-chan, ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte- sonrió como de costumbre haciendo que respondiera de la misma forma. El momento se interrumpió al instante pues al celular de Naruto entro una llamada de Iruka.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Iruka?, bien voy en camino- colgó el celular – Sasuke, adelántate con Sakura, les llamare para encontrarme con ustedes- Sasuke solo asintió – Saku, Sasuke cuidara de ti- asentí al igual que Sasuke lo había hecho, sabía que no tenía que temer estando con Sasuke.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO, QUE NECESITA, QUE LE SOBRA, QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA, RECUERDEN QUE ESTE FIC ES HECHO DE FAN Y PARA FAN, ASI QUE SU OPINION TAMBIEN CUENTA Y MUCHO.

TAMBIEN LOS INVITO A QUE LEAN EL ONE-SHOT QUE ACABO DE SUBIR, EL TITULO ES "PERDIDA EN LA MISION" ES UNA COMBINACION DE AMOR Y TRAGEDIA, POR LO QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. CABE MENCIONAR QUE ES UN SASUSAKU.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO ATTE SU AMIGA KURENY.


	11. Chapter 11

HOLA BUENO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO HUBIERA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR TAN RAPIDO DE NO SER POR QUE, DURANTE EL TIEMPO QUE NO TUVE ACCESO A INTERNET, ME LA PASE ESCRIBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FIC Y OTROS PEQUEÑOS ONE-SHOT.

SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENZAMOS CON EL SIGUINETE CAPITULO.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke y yo llegamos a donde nos encontraríamos con el resto, había pasado casi una hora desde la hora acordada, pero parecía que había algunos problemas cuando llegamos pues el único que estaba en el lugar era Itachi.

-Ita-kun- salude animada, olvidando por unos instantes el hecho de que Sasuke estaba con migo.

-Hola Sakura, me alegra verte- saludo Itachi con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro – Sasuke, ¿sabes algo de los demás?-

-No, comúnmente son los más puntuales, quizá hubo algún problema con la familia-

-aun así no es normal que no asistan a las reuniones que tenemos los sábados, mucho menos ahora que esta Itachi-

-Bien, que les parece si mientras compran un helado llamo a los demás para saber si vendrán-

-Bien pensado hermanito, vamos Sakura, compremos unos helados-

Solo asentí y fui con Itachi a una heladería cercana mientras Sasuke esperaba sentado en una banca y llamando a nuestros amigos.

.

.

-Iruka, ¿Está realmente seguro de lo que me está diciendo?-

-No hay ninguna duda Naruto-san, la familia que quiere que su hermana sakura se case con el menor de sus hijos es…-

-¡No lo vuelvas a mencionar!- Naruto apretó sus puños – maldición, Iruka Sakura-chan ama a alguien más, quiero que ella sea feliz, mi padre también quería que ella fuera feliz y yo cumpliré con el deseo de mi padre, hare que Sakura sea feliz, haz todo lo que puedas porque esto se solucione por las buenas, si no hay otra solución avísame y yo mismo me hare cargo de todo-

-Hare todo lo posible Naruto-san, dígale a la señorita que este tranquila-

-Así lo hare, por ahora me tengo que ir, espero tener noticias favorables pronto-

-Le estaré informando todo lo que sepa Naruto-san-

.

.

-Sasuke-kun, toma tu helado- dije entregándole un helado.

-No me gustan las cosas dulces Sakura-

-Lo sé, es de yogur Natural, por lo que no es dulce, anda tómalo- tomo su helado mientras yo me sentaba a su lado e Itachi se quedaba de pie a un lado mío – ¿que dijeron los demás? –

- Pein y Deidara tienen juntas acerca de sus empresas, Gaara está fuera de la ciudad por la organización de su familia, así que estará fuera por algún tiempo y Neji tiene problemas con su Familia así que no puede Salir de su casa, también llame a Kiba y Shikamaru, dicen que tiene una cita con unas chicas-

-Valla tal parece que esta vez solo estaremos nosotros- suena mi teléfono y veo que es Naruto - ¿Sasuke?, si él está conmigo, si ahora te lo paso-

-Naruto ¿Qué pasa?, está bien ahí te veré – me entrega el celular – creo que en esta ocasión solo estarán ustedes, Naruto necesita que le ayude con unos asuntos de importancia, Itachi, cuida de Sakura –

Itachi solo asintió y miramos como se iba sasuke antes, al ver que no había más que hacer que disfrutar nosotros solos este día nos dispusimos a recorrer algunos lugares de la cuidad, quizá esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría para estar con Itachi y que el recordara algunas cosas que vivimos juntos.

-Y ¿A qué lugar quieres ir Sakura?- pregunto Itachi mientras subía al auto.

-¿Qué te parece al zoológico?- dije sonriendo.

-Estupendo, entonces vallamos al zoológico-

.

.

**Cuando llegamos al zoológico, Sakura parecía una niña pequeña ansiosa por entrar, el lugar estaba repleto de gente, al parecer por una nueva atracción que había en el lugar, cada vez que miraba a Sakura una extraña sensación venia a mí, era como si anteriormente esto ya hubiera pasado, Sakura sonriendo alegremente, tomando mi mano y guiándome a donde ella quería ir.**

**-Es hermoso ¿no crees Ita-kun?-**

**-Sí, es realmente hermoso… Sakura, ¿porque me llamas Ita-kun, y no Itachi?-**

**-Perdón si te molesta, hace dos años, cuando Ingrese al Instituto, ti me pediste que te llamara Ita-kun… pero si te molesta te llamare Itachi- **

**Termino Sakura mientras bajaba la vista, me parecía extraño, no recordaba nada de eso, pero cuando la escuche llamarme Itachi sentí una presión en el pecho, como si algo doliera dentro. Me acerque a ella, era extraño, una extraña necesidad de abrazarla, de tenerla entre mis brazos, estrecharla y decirle "te quiero", aunque no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, en este momento nada me importaba más que ella. Sin pensarlo ni un minuto más la abrace, ella correspondió al abrazo y comenzó a llorar, no sabía por qué lloraba lo único que sabía era que no quería soltarla quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento.**

**-Sakura, no sé lo que pasa dentro de mí – comencé a hablar sin separarme de ella – Solo siento que te necesito a mi lado, es como si cuando estuvieras conmigo olvidara todo y solo me concentrara en ti – la abrace mas fuerte – déjame tenerte así un momento mas –**

**Asintió contra mi pecho, sus lagrimas habían parado, ahora parecía que disfrutaba el momento al igual que lo hacía yo.**

**.**

**.**

**Era tarde y Sakura y yo aun caminábamos por las calles de la cuidad, recorríamos tiendas y mirábamos los artículos que vendían. Ella sujetaba mi mano, cosa que no me molestaba, parecía estar feliz al estar así, aun había cosas que no sabía con claridad, como la razón por la cual me fui de Japón, aun así, quería comenzar de nuevo, en el lugar donde pertenezco, y al lado de Sakura.**

**-Sera mejor que te lleve a casa, naruto debe estar preocupado-**

**-Sí, tienes razón- bajo la mirada, incluso yo me negaba a llevarla a su casa.**

**-Saku, prometo que el próximo fin de semana saldremos nuevamente- dije sonriendo a lo que ella también sonrió.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegamos a mi casa vimos que el auto de Sasuke estaba estacionado, Itachi me acompaño adentro, Sasuke y Naruto estaban en la sala, al parecer esperando a que llegáramos. Entramos a la sala, el ambiente parecía tenso, Naruto miraba al suelo mientras que Sasuke solo tenía fija la mirada en él.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Pasa algo?-

-Sakura, Iruka me ha dicho que descubrió cual es la familia que quiere que te cases con su hijo- hablo Naruto aun sin mirarme.

-Dijiste que no tenía que preocuparme por eso-

-Sakura, hable con mis padres, ellos se niegan a romper con el acuerdo que hicieron nuestros abuelos-

.

.

.

.

OH! QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO, LO SE UM POCO MAS CORTO QUE EL ANTERIOR PERO DE IGUAL FORMA ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.

ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS, QUIERO SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN ACERCA DE ESTA HISTORIA.

TAMBIEN LOS INVITO A LEER MI ONE-SHOT MAS RECIENTE "PERDIDA EN LA MISION".

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO KURENY.


	12. Chapter 12

¡HOLA!

ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. REALMENTE EPERO QUE LA ESTEN DISFRUTANDO.

NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE M.K.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura, Iruka me ha dicho que descubrió cual es la familia que quiere que te cases con su hijo- hablo Naruto aun sin mirarme.

-Dijiste que no tenía que preocuparme por eso-

-Sakura, hable con mis padres, ellos se niegan a romper con el acuerdo que hicieron nuestros abuelos-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Sasuke?- cuestione aun sin poder creer lo que Sasuke acababa de decir.

-Sakura-chan, la familia Uchiha es la que pide, mas bien, exige que te cases con Sasuke- Termino naruto golpeando la pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente a él.

No pude contenerme más, simplemente me deje caer de rodillas mientras comenzaba a llorar, no era por el hecho de que Sasuke fuera a ser mi futuro esposo, si no por el hecho de que me casaría sin amarlo y aun peor me casaría con él, cuando estoy enamorada de su hermano. Las lágrimas seguían brotando sin que las pudiera contener, sentí como alguien me abrazaba, lo primero que pensé es que Naruto me estaba abrazando, pero al levantar un poco la vista me di cuenta de que era Itachi quien me mantenía entre sus brazos. Sin poderme contener me aferre a él, no quería alejarme, quería que él estuviera a mi lado.

-Hablare con mis padres- comenzó a hablar Itachi, pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

-Si hablas con nuestros padres, ten por seguro que no conseguirás nada, y si consigues algo es que tú también estés comprometido- entrego una pequeña libreta a Itachi – Esto me lo entrego el ama de llaves de la casa de nuestros padres, dijo que mi padre había pedido que la quemaran, pero ella me la entrego sin que ellos se dieran cuenta-

-¿Qué es esto Sasuke?-

-Es tu diario, o bitácora, solías escribir en ella desde que te fuiste de Japón, creo que eso te ayudara a resolver muchas dudas, la última anotación es antes del día del accidente- Se acerco a mí y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, dejando a Itachi arrodillado mirando la libreta – Sakura, hare todo lo que pueda porque tú seas feliz- termino depositando un beso en mi frente y salió de la casa.

.

.

**Me puse de pie y mire a Sakura, en sus ojos aun había algunas lagrimas y parecía confundida por lo que había hecho Sasuke, aun así, me acerque a ella de la misma forma que lo había hecho Sasuke, deposite un beso en su frente.**

**-Todo estará bien, confía en mí-**

**Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de salir de la casa y dirigirme a la mía**. **Ahora tenía una gran tarea, leer la libreta que Sasuke me había entregado, saber la razón por la que me fui de Japón, y lo más importante saber que había dejado atrás.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pasaba de la media noche, y yo me encontraba en mi habitación, sentado sobre mi cama y mi mirada fija en aquella libreta. Leía cada palabra cuidadosamente intentando recordar el momento en que había sucedido. Después de leer todo lo que había escrito ahí, regrese a las primeras hojas en donde escribí lo que había sucedido el día de mi partida.**

**/**

_**Me dolió verla llorar, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo, sus lágrimas cayendo, mientras se aferraba a mí, no quería dejarla, pero, sabía que era lo mejor para ambos, antes de poder estar con ella tenía que enfrentar a mis padres, así cuando llegue el momento de regresar a Japón podre hacerlo sin ningún problema y podre decirle cuando la amo.**_

…

_**Logré romper o por lo menos ocultar aquellos lazos que me unían a Sakura y a Akatsuki, Por fin logré que mis padres cancelaran mi compromiso con Konan, cosa que me costó mucho trabajo, jure no regresar a casa, causando que Sasuke cargara con la responsabilidad de la unión de empresas, aunque no me preocupaba por que después me encargaría de que el sí pudiera ser feliz con la persona que quisiera.**_

_**Desde el día de mi partida solo tengo el consuelo de mirar una fotografía que me envió Sasuke donde aparecían los Akatsuki con el nuevo integrante y Sakura. Rompí mi promesa de regresar a casa, de volver a vernos, y que mas daba si ella estaba bien, si ella estaba feliz, y puedo estar seguro de que poco a poco me ira borrando de su mente.**_

_**/**_

**Ahora todo era más claro, ahora podía entender por qué sentía tantas cosas al verla y estar con ella. Pero, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como solamente aceptar lo que sentía por ella, ahora ella estaba comprometida con Sasuke, y aunque lo quiera negar, se que Sasuke también siente algo por ella.**

**Continúe leyendo una vez más el contenido de aquella libreta, por que intentaba recordar, no podía hacerlo por completo, vagos recuerdos que venían a mi mente, vagas imágenes, la mayor parte de ellas borrosas. **

**.**

**.**

Aun no podía dormir, en mi mente permanecían las ultimas palaras de Naruto, la persona con la que exigían que me casara era Sasuke.

-Aun estas despierta, deberías descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy difícil para ti- Hablo Naruto entrando a mi habitación.

-Perdona si hago que te preocupes Naruto-kun, pero, tú sabes que es Itachi quien me gusta y a pesar de que Sasuke ha cuidado de mí todo el tiempo que Itachi no estuvo, no puedo ver a Sasuke de la misma forma que veo a Itachi-

-Escúchame Sakura-chan - hablo naruto sentándose a mi lado – te prometo que no tendrás que casarte con Sasuke, si no lo quieres, Sasuke, Iruka y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que tú puedas ser feliz, te lo prometo-

-Gracias Naruto-kun-

Me abrace a él, para minutos después quedar completamente dormida.

.

.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar mi cara haciendo que despertara, me estire perezosamente sin ganas le levantarme de la cama. Entre al cuarto de baño y tome una ducha para comenzar el día. Tome unos jeans, una playera de tirantes, y unos tenis, seque mi cabello y lo recogí dejando unos mechones sobre mi rostro.

Me dirigí a la cocina esperando que hubiese algo para comer, pero ates de llegar note Naruto y el resto de sus amigos (kiba, shikamaru y sasuke) estaban con él. Muchos dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero no podía quedarme con las ganas de saber de que estaban hablando, fui cautelosa y me acerque a ellos entrando al comedor, al mismo tiempo que los saludaba.

-Sakura-chan, me alegra que ya te hayas despertado, el día de hoy nos iremos a la playa, estaremos ahí toda la semana, así que prepara tus cosas y llama a Hinata, dile que pasaremos por ella – hablo Naruto emocionado.

-Espera Naruto, estás seguro de que es buena idea, no estamos pasado por un buen momento, además ¿que pasara con la escuela?-

-Por eso no tienes de que preocuparte, me encargare de llamar a los maestros mañana, y tú tienes que relajarte- sonrió a lo que yo correspondí.

-Bien llamare a Hinata ahora mismo-

Salí del comedor pero espere un momento para saber de que estaban hablando antes de que yo llegara.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionara Naruto?, ¿Que pasara si Sakura se da cuenta de todo esto?- cuestiono Kiba.

-No me gusta la idea de que mi hermanita este comprometida con Sasuke, pero si no podemos resolver este problema no quedara mas solución y creo que lo mejor es que ellos se vallan conociendo mejor-

-Naruto, Itachi y yo estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para convencer a nuestros padres de que dejen de exigir ese matrimonio- hablo Sasuke, sabía que él me quería, pero aun así en mi corazón estaba Itachi, aunque, quizá para el solo sea una chica amiga de su hermano.

.

.

**-Tenten, regresamos con mis padres-**

**-Que es lo que estas diciendo, creí que querías quedarte en Japón-**

**-No estaré mucho tiempo con mis padres, solo el necesario para arreglar algunos asuntos, partiremos hoy al medio día así que quiero que empaques tus cosas-**

**-Pero creí que habías dicho que solo estarías el tiempo necesario-**

**-Así es tenten, estaré solo el tiempo necesario y regresare, pero tú te quedaras-**

**-¡Eres un maldito Itachi, espero que no te arrepientas de lo que acabas de decir!-**

**-No me arrepentiré-**

**Se dirigió a su habitación, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado cruel con ella, pero era lo mejor, de todas formas, regresaría a Japón y estaría con alguien más, ella tiene el derecho de ser feliz, pero a mi lado nunca tendrá esa felicidad que tanto espera.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿QUE OPINAN? ¿QUE ESTARA PLANEANDO ITACHI? BUENO LO SABRAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ASI QUE NO DEJEN DE LEER.

REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y DIGANME QUE LES GUSTO Y QUE NO LES GUSTO, RECUERDEN QUE TAMBIEN ACEPTO QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola :3 me encuentro felizmente actualizando este capítulo. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Bueno antes de empezar quiero aclarar que en este capítulo también participara Sasuke-kun en la narración, por lo que indicare donde comience y donde termina su narración.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Este día estaríamos en la playa, sabía lo que mi hermano y sus amigos planeaban, era obvio que no habían podido romper mi compromiso con Sasuke.

-Naruto-kun- volteo a verme – me esforzare al máximo – dije sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sakura-chan-

Estaba segura de que el sabia a que me refería cuando decía que me esforzaría, no era tan difícil, solo tenía que aceptar los sentimientos de Sasuke y convertirlos en los míos.

-Sakura, ¿quieres ir a caminar a la playa?- pregunto Sasuke llamando mi atención.

-ah, Si, espera un momento Sasuke-kun- respondí sonriendo.

Me puse un traje de baño de una pieza acompañado de un short corto y un sombrero, salí para encontrarme con Sasuke, él me esperaba mirando hacia el mar, a simple vista parecía que estaba completamente relajado.

-Estoy lista Sasuke-kun – mencione llamando su atención.

-Estas hermosa Sakura, ¿vamos?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí afirmativamente.

Me parecía difícil el poder olvidarme de Itachi, pero aun así sabia que lo nuestro podría nunca pasar, además de que habría muchos problemas entre nuestras familias por no aceptar a Sasuke como se había acordado, la verdad es que hubiera aceptado casarme con el Uchiha mayor, y de haberlo sabido antes de que se fuera, en este momento todo sería diferente.

.

.

.

-narrado por Sasuke-

Sakura estaba especialmente hermosa, la brisa de la playa soplando hacia que su cabello luciera aun más hermoso, pero a pesar de todo esto, sabía que ella estaba triste, lo podía ver en su mirada, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que ella estuviera feliz, aun si tenía que entregarle el amor de mi vida a mi hermano, lo haría sin pensarlo ni un momento, antes que otra cosa estaba su felicidad.

-Saku, ¿estás bien?- pregunte en un intento desesperado por romper el hielo.

-sí, es solo que… - ella no continuo hablando, solo bajo la mirada – olvídalo, sigamos caminando – camino frente a mí para que no la viera.

-Saku, detente… - paró en seco aun sin mirarme – deja de hacerlo, no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, olvídate de que tienes que hacer esto-

- quisiera poder hacerlo, pero es casi imposible, no puedo hacer que naruto se arriesgue mas por mí, tampoco quiero causar un conflicto en su familia- en su mirada tristeza, dolor, desesperación, no podía soportar verla en esas condiciones.

-Olvídate de todo esto Saku, te lo ruego, arreglaremos todos, te lo juro- la mire fijamente esperando su respuesta.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun-

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abrazarme con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar, solo respondí el abrazo de la misma forma y deje que llorara para sacar todo lo que ella estaba guardando.

…

Después de que estuvimos lejos de los demás por más de tres horas, regresamos a las cabañas donde nos quedaríamos, Sakura tenía nuevamente esa hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro y yo, hmp había regresado a ser el chico serio.

-fin de la narración de Sasuke-

.

.

.

Gracias a que había hablado con Sasuke, ahora estaba más tranquila y era capaz de continuar, en la cabaña, todos reían mientras Naruto hacia alguna tontería, Sasuke se mantenía leyendo un libro completamente alejado de todos, yo solo quería que Itachi estuviera ahí, abrazándome, pero sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que eso nunca pasara.

-¡Sakura-chan!- grito Kiba completamente alarmado llamando mi total atención- únete a mí y juntos destruiremos a Naruto-

-chicos, no estoy de humor para continuar con estos juegos- dije mirando hacia la venta. – naruto-kun, ¿qué tan lejos estamos de un pueblo?-

-Mmm, no lo sé Sakura-chan quizá unas 4 horas-

-entonces estamos en serios problemas-

Todos se acercaron a donde yo estaba para poder mirar, las olas del mar se levantaban amenazando con llegar hasta la cabaña.

-Sasuke, lleva a Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan a la camioneta, te alcanzaremos en un instante- hablo Naruto completamente serio.

De inmediato Sasuke tomo las llaves de la camioneta y sujeto mi mano con fuerza, pidió a Hinata que tomara mi mano y no me soltara. Salimos de la cabaña, yo estaba completamente asustada, las grandes olas amenazando a cada momento, la lluvia que opacaba cualquier vista y el viento que soplaba como si quisiera arrasar con todo lo que había en la tierra.

-Sakura, Hinata entren rápido, regresare a ayudar a los chicos- hablo Sasuke, antes de que pudiera dar un paso lo sujete con fuerza – Regresare pronto, todo estará bien- Y accedí a soltarlo.

Cada segundo parecía ser eterno para que los chicos llegaran a la camioneta, la lluvia seguía cayendo impidiéndome mirar hacia la cabaña.

-Sakura, están tardando demasiado- Hablo Hinata completamente atemorizada.

Apenas iba a responder cuando abrieron la puerta de la camioneta, Shikamaru subió en el asiento del conductor, Kiba en el del copiloto, Sasuke a un lado mío y Naruto al lado de Hinata, dejándonos en el centro. Shikamaru comenzó a conducir, no quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando, solo quería que nos alejáramos de la playa lo más pronto posible.

Tomamos la carretera hacia el pueblo más cercano, a shikamaru le era difícil mantener el control de la camioneta, Hinata estaba aferrada al brazo de Naruto, mientras que yo me encontraba recargada en Sasuke quien me abrazaba.

-Shikamaru conduce más rápido-

-¡No seas idiota Naruto!- grito Kiba molesto – sí Shikamaru conduce más rápido perdería en control de la camioneta-

-Naruto-kun – comenzó a hablar tímidamente Hinata – Debes tranquilizarte, todo estará bien –

Naruto simplemente asintió a lo que Hinata decía y dirigió su mirada al frente, Sasuke miraba preocupado por la ventana, había muy poca vista por la lluvia y el viento, aun así se esforzaba para mantener su vista atenta en el camino.

.

.

.

**-Sé que es difícil de entender y que a todo lo que ustedes me han dicho me he negado, aun así, les estoy pidiendo que me dejen tomar el lugar de Sasuke en este compromiso- por más que intentaba mis padres se negaban a permitir que tomara el lugar de Sasuke, pero tenía que insistir.**

**-Todo este tiempo te dimos la oportunidad de elegir entre muchas chicas de familias prestigiadas, y ahora nos dices que quieres a la prometida de tu hermano ¿Por qué haces esto Itachi?-**

**-Sasuke tiene derecho a ser feliz-**

**-Lo mismo decías acerca de ti- hablo mi padre - ¿Por qué has cambiado de decisión? ¿Es acaso que tienes algo que ver con la prometida de tu hermano?-**

**-Sí, la verdad es que desde que Sasuke entro al Instituto Konoha, la conocí a ella, desde entonces hemos sido muy unidos, aun después de los años que estuve lejos-**

**-¡Esa fue la razón por la que rechazaste a las hijas de los empresarios!- grito furioso mi padre, porque habría de negarlo si era verdad aun después del accidente y sin recordarla, ella seguía ahí ocupando todo el espacio en mi corazón impidiendo que alguien más intentara siquiera entrar.**

**-Sí, esa fue la razón- respondí completamente seguro de lo que decía, no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, aun así, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que pudiera para estar a su lado, poder verla sonreír todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas.**

**-Sal de mi vista Itachi – comenzó a hablar mi padre intentando calmarse – hablaremos acerca de esto mañana- termino dándose la vuelta.**

**Hice una pequeña inclinación y me retire de ahí. Me sentía feliz, sabía que por mas furioso que estuviera mi padre pensaría en lo que le había dicho y después hablaría con Sasuke, y si el aceptaba renunciar, mi padre accedería a que yo tomara el lugar de Sasuke.**

**Llegue hasta mi habitación, tenía que pensar que haría para que Sasuke accediera a renunciar a Sakura, aun que él no me lo dijera, solo con verlo y ver cómo actúa con ella, puedo estar seguro que de él quiere a Sakura del mismo modo que yo.**

**-Solo me queda luchar por ella – hable para mis adentros y mire por la ventana mirando la hermosa luna que alumbraba la noche – Solo espera un poco Saku, pronto estaré a tu lado-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

HOLA ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PARA SABER QUE SUCEDERA CON SAKURA E ITACHI.


	14. Chapter 14

HOLA DE NUEVO, ME ENCUENTRO MUY FELIZ ACTUALIZANDO ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO. AGRADESCO POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HAN DEJADO.

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad por la luz que me rodeaba, parpadeé un par de veces para afinar mi vista, a mí alrededor pude ver que me encontraba aun dentro de la camioneta, Sasuke aun me abrazaba, me aleje poco a poco de él. Seguí mirando esperando saber en dónde nos encontrábamos, mire a través de la ventana, parecía que estábamos en un pueblo.

-Despertaste Sakura- hablo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Tranquila Sakura, todos estamos bien, era muy tarde y aun no llegábamos aquí así que caíste completamente dormida- respondió Sasuke, volviendo a abrazarme.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi Sasuke-kun- mencione acomodando mi rostro en su pecho, para volver a cerrar los ojos.

…

Ya era medio día y nosotros nos encontrábamos de regrese a casa, en la carretera jugábamos y bromeábamos mientras Sasuke manejaba y Naruto iba de copiloto.

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana en el pueblo, recorrimos las calles y compramos algo de ropa para todos. A pesar de que estábamos agotadas, aun nos quedaban energías para molestar a nuestros amigos, mientras Kiba y Shikamaru dormían, Hinata y yo tomamos unos delineadores y dibujamos bigotes y barba en sus rostros.

…

Por fin estábamos en casa. Antes de que naruto y yo llegáramos a nuestra casa, llevamos a Hinata y a los chicos a la suya.

-Realmente estoy agotada Naruto-

-jeje lo sé Sakura-chan, si quieres puedes adelantarte a tu habitación, toma un baño y duerme, yo me encargare de bajar las cosas-

-Gracias Naruto-kun, eso haré-

Apenas abrí la perta de la casa y me dispuse a entrar, escuche un grito que venía de afuera llamándome.

-¡Saku!- voltee para encontrarme con los profundos ojos de Itachi – necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Itachi?-

Estuvimos hablando por largo tiempo en la sala de la casa, la verdad no podía creer que Itachi hubiera enfrentado a sus padres, solo por recibir la aprobación para estar con ella, aun así, quedaba un gran problema, Sasuke, él había demostrado que realmente la amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, sin embargo, por más que ella se esforzara por amarlo de la misma forma que él lo hacía, ella no podía sacar de su corazón al Uchiha mayor, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado.

-Yo hablare con Sasuke para que no te sientas comprometida, le explicare todo lo que ha pasado, pero antes tienes que decirme si realmente aceptas estar a mi lado, o si realmente quieres estar al lado de Sasuke- hablo Itachi mirándome fijamente.

-Yo… la verdad es que te quiero, pero no quiero hacerle daño a Sasuke, el desde antes de que tu llegaras nuevamente, me había hablado de sus sentimientos y aun sabiéndolos el acepto que yo estuviera contigo, cuando se entero de que estábamos comprometidos se alegro-

Mi mirada estaba fija en el suelo, no quería mirar a Itachi, en este momento mis sentimientos estaban confundidos y no podía darle una respuesta, hasta que yo me sintiera segura de la decisión que tomaría.

-No te voy a presionar Saku, piénsalo y búscame cuando me tengas una respuesta, no importa cuál sea, házmela saber-

Se acerco a mí y deposito un tierno beso en mi cabeza susurrando un te quiero, para después darse la vuelta y salir. Ahora estaba aun más confundida que antes, tenía que pensar bien las cosas y seria yo quien daría la cara a cualquiera de los dos, lo menos que quería seria una pelea entre hermanos.

Subí a mi habitación, tome ropa limpia y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Llene la bañera hasta los bordes y entre en el agua, me hacia tanta falta relajarme de ese modo. Cerré los ojos y a mi mente vinieron las imágenes de la noche anterior en la camioneta, la tormenta y como Sasuke hacia todo lo posible para que yo estuviera tranquila, pero también vinieron mis primeros días en el colegio, cuando conocí a Itachi y los días que vinieron después, días de completa felicidad para ambos.

Cuando note que mi piel estaba más arrugada que una pasa salí de la tina, me vestí y fui a mi cuarto, encendí la radio, ahí sonaba esa hermosa canción que se acoplaba perfectamente a lo que cualquiera de los dos podía sentir.

…

eoui harue naram eoptgettji, tto chu'eokjoch'a eoptgettjiman  
Neoman paraman pogoittneum nan, honja ch'ueokeul mandeulgo isseo  
Naegen sarangiran areumdaun sangch'eokat'a  
Neoui yeppeun misoreul poado hamkke nan utjido mothae.

Naga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen, kaseun sirigo seulp'eun naleneun  
Niga pogosip'ta ipgae maemdola, honja dashi too crying for you  
Honja dashi too missing for you, bay I love you I'm waiting for you.

Bye bye never say goodbye, ireohke chapji mothajiman  
I need you amu maldo mothae I want you,  
Paraedo dashi paraedo.

…

Me tire en mi cama y así me mantuve hasta que quede completamente dormida.

.

.

.

**Me encontraba ya en la casa, Sasuke se mantenía en su cuarto, parecía que hacia todo lo posible para ignorarme o no toparse conmigo.**

**Me dirigí a su cuarto, lo justo era que el supiera que había hablado con mis padres y más recientemente también con Sakura, nunca espere pelear o tener una confrontación con mi hermano por una mujer, pero en esta ocasión no había más que hacer, en este momento, en mi mente solo se encontraba la hermosa sonrisa de Sakura.**

**-Sasuke, puedes escucharme- me miro a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba coraje.**

**-Ya sé que es lo que me vas a decir, que hablaste con nuestros padres y ellos accedieron a que tomaras mi lugar en el compromiso de con Sakura, que gran idea Itachi, te reúsas con todas tus prometidas y quieres quedarte con la mía- rio por debajo para después volver a hablar – no será tan fácil que te quedes con Sakura, por que seguiré luchando por ella-**

**-no sé qué es lo que intentas decir Sasuke-**

**-Que no perderé ante ti, no renunciare a Saku tan fácilmente, crees que puedes regresar y volver a conquistarla, no es tan fácil, ahora más que nunca Saku no está sola, me tiene a su lado-**

**-Ya lo he hablado con Saku, ella será quien decida con quien quedarse, fue el acuerdo con mis padres- hable mientras Sasuke salía de su habitación para minutos después escuchar el encendido del auto.**

**Sabía a donde se dirigía, temía que Sakura se decidiera por él. Pero aun así tenía que confiar en ella y a pesar de que yo la amaba, eran los sentimientos que ella tenía los que realmente importaban.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuche el sonido de un auto así que me levante para ver si Naruto era quien estaba en el auto, pero al mirar por la ventana, pude ver el auto de Sasuke frenar frente a la casa. Mire en la habitación de Naruto, él estaba completamente dormido, baje al primer piso y abrí la puerta justo antes de que Sasuke tocara.

-Saku… yo… sé que no soy como él, pero… te juro que mi amor es sincero y eso nunca cambiara.- hablo mirándome a los ojos. – Saku, dime si mis sentimientos son o no correspondidos –

-Sasuke-kun… yo…-

-No lo escuches Sakura…-

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LO SE LO SE, TARDASTE MUCHO Y ES MUY CORTO, AUN ASI ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPITULO, COMO VEN LA HISTORIA ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FINAL, Y NO DEBE SER MOTIVO DE TRSITEZA POR QUE COMENZARE A PREPARAR UNAS HISTORIAS MAS.

A LOS QUE LES INTERESE, LA CANCION QUE SAKURA ESCUCHABA EN LA RADIO ES LA DE BECAUSE I'M STUPID DE SS501, UTILIZADA EN LA SERIE BOYS OBER FLOWERS.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS YA SABEN SOLO DEN CLICK AQUÍ ABAJO.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO (:


	15. Chapter 15

HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES, SI LO SE, HA PASADO TIEMPO, PERO BUENO NO PERDAMOS MAS TIEMPO Y COMENCEMOS CON ESTE APITULO.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Saku… yo… sé que no soy como él, pero… te juro que mi amor es sincero y eso nunca cambiara.- hablo mirándome a los ojos. – Saku, dime si mis sentimientos son o no correspondidos –

-Sasuke-kun… yo…-

-No lo escuches Sakura…-

Escuche a mis espaldas, sabía quién era el dueño de la voz, pero aun así no podía evitar voltear a verlo.

-Itachi-kun…- apenas podía pensar en lo que estaba pasando… ahora tenía a los dos Uchiha frente a mí, ambos esperando una respuesta.

-Tranquila Saku, no es necesario que nos des una respuesta en este momento- hablo Itachi completamente calmado, haciendo que yo también me calmara un poco, pero volví a preocuparme cuando Sasuke comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-¡haces todo a tu conveniencia! – Grito Sasuke furioso – Si no quieres a alguien, haces todo para que nuestros padres cancelen tu compromiso sin importar que yo tenga que cargar con las consecuencias de tus acciones, y cuando soy yo el que esta comprometido, haces hasta lo imposible para que ellos rompan mi compromiso por que tu quieres a mi prometida-

…

**No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke por primera vez peleaba conmigo por una chica, era difícil de creer, siempre había luchado por protegerlo y ahora lo estaba traicionando, tantos a los pidiéndole que luchara por conseguir lo que él quería y que no se dejara manipular por mis padres y ahora yo lo manipulaba para que yo pudiera estar con Sakura.**

**-Esta pelea la terminaremos en otro lugar- hable sabiendo que no era el lugar para pelear con él.**

**- yo no tengo más que hablar contigo Itachi, a partir de este momento reniego de nuestro lazo de hermanos –**

**Por un momento no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, mi hermano, al que siempre había protegido. Lo vi salir de ahí, y enseguida Sakura salió tras de él, yo tenía ganas de salir también, pero lo mejor era dejarlo, no podía empeorar más las cosas.**

…

-Sasuke-kun- esperaba que al escucharme se detuviera, pero aun así el seguía caminando – Sasuke-kun detente – grite en tono de suplica, estaba desesperada, asustada por lo que pudiera hacer.

-Sakura, regresa a casa con Itachi – hablo seriamente

- no quiero regresar, no quiero que hagas alguna estupidez- estaba a punto del llanto y a pesar de que él me pedía que me alejara decidí seguir acercándome hasta estar a un paso de él.

- Saku – él se acerco hacia mi – regresa a casa, no quiero que me sigas- dijo seriamente retrocediendo.

-no dejare de seguirte hasta que regreses a la casa conmigo- me acerque un poco más a él.

-¡apártate Sakura! – Grito empujándome haciendo que callera al suelo –Saku… yo… yo no…- escuche su tono de preocupación.

-olvídalo Sasuke – agache mi rostro esperando para que no viera que comenzaba a llorar – fue mi culpa, me pediste que me alejara y no lo hice- Estaba asustada no sabía qué hacer, no sabía por qué Sasuke había reaccionado de esta manera.

…

**-Esto ha sido demasiado Sasuke, vete – me acerque a Sakura quien se encontraba aun en el suelo, había visto todo, no había mas que preguntar o por que pedir explicaciones, la abrace y la sentí estremecer entre mis brazos – tranquila, no pasara nada – le susurre al oído era más que claro que estaba asustada.**

**Observe a Sasuke alejarse de ahí, Sakura aun lloraba, realmente era tan difícil para ella que Sasuke hubiera reaccionado de esa forma con ella, tal vez nunca sabré la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero por el momento lo mejor era que ella se relajara un poco.**

**-Vamos a tu casa, tienes que calmarte, Naruto despertó gracias a nuestros gritos y me pidió que viniera por ti, al parecer conoce mejor a Sasuke que yo- hable ayudándola a levantarse.**

**.**

**.**

**Estábamos en casa de Sakura, ambos en el mismo sofá, yo recargado en una bracera y ella recargada en mi pecho. Ella se encontraba mas tranquila, desde que llegamos a la casa no había mencionado nada de lo que había sucedido, y hasta cierto punto, podía entenderla, razón por la cual, yo tampoco mencionaba nada, solo dejaba que ella descansara.**

**-Todo esto es mi culpa- hablo sakura rompiendo con aquel silencio – nada de esto estaría pasando de no ser porque les pedí que te buscáramos – hablo comenzando a llorar nuevamente, ahora entendía mejor las cosas, él se enamoro de ella, cuando ella aun esperaba por mi.**

**-Saku, nada de esto es tu culpa, así que no tienes porque culparte – la abrace con más fuerza pero sin lastimarla – es tondo caso la culpa es mía, por insistir en este sentimiento y hacer cosas a espaldas de Sasuke.- termine de hablar mientras ella se volvía a acomodar.**

**No había más palabras, no había razón para que las palabras se presentaran, lo único que disfrutábamos era de la compañía del otro, ambos juntos intentando comprender lo que había en la mente y el corazón del otro, simplemente disfrutando de sentir la respiración de cada uno.**

**A través de la ventana podía ver el sol ocultarse, mientras poco a poco la habitación se oscurecía, las horas que habíamos pasado en esa posición habían parecido apenas unos minutos, era realmente confortable la compañía de la hermosa peli rosa, y ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a luchar por el amor de ella, aun si tenía que renunciar a Sasuke y a mi familia.**

…

Abrí los ojos realmente no sabía desde que momento me había quedado dormida, lo último que recuerdo es mi conversación con Itachi o bueno, las palabras que habíamos cruzado y después de eso no se cuanto tiempo paso antes de que me quedara dormida, él aun me mantenía en la misma posición y pude notar que mira por la ventana, ese atardecer era realmente hermoso, y de un momento a otro mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Tranquila- hablo Itachi al notar mi corazón acelerado – es hermoso el atardecer – hizo una pausa para ayudarme a enderezarme – realmente deseaba que despertaras a tiempo para poder verlo-

-Itachi…- intente hablar pero fui callada por él.

-Sé que me vas a decir, que te alejaras de ambos para no causarnos más peleas, ya te lo dije sakura, tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado y yo ya he tomado una decisión, a pesar de lo que diga Sasuke, incluso mi familia, no te dejare y no dejare que te apartes de mi lado-

.

.

.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, desde la pelea entre Sasuke e Itachi habían pasado ya dos semanas, durante todo este tiempo no había sabido nada de Sasuke, solo de Itachi quien me visitaba a diario, aun así tengo que admitir que extraño a Sasuke. Llegue a preguntarle a Naruto si sabía algo, y como lo esperaba, ni siquiera con sus amigos se había puesto en contacto. Itachi y yo ya estábamos saliendo oficialmente y hoy sería nuestra primera cita oficial.

…

**Estaba ansioso por verla, todo está planeado desde el lugar donde nos veríamos, la hora, el lugar donde comeríamos, la música que estaría sonando, el paseo por el parque incluyendo los detalles que habría en cada lugar, ahora solo faltaba una cosa… ella..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HOLA PUES BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO ESTE CPAITULO, SE QUE HE ESTADO TARDANDO EN ACTUALIZAR, DENLE LAS GRACIAS A MIS MAESTROS.**

**BUENO A CAMBIO DE MI TARDANZA, AQUÍ LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DE LO QUE PASARA EN LA CITA DE ITACHI Y SAKURA.**

-qué hermoso es todo esto… creo que no puedo estar más feliz-

-realmente esperaba que fueras diferente a las demás-

-que es lo que haces aquí-

-solo confirmaba que realmente tu chica es una interesada, que usa cualquier cosa incluso la relación de hermanos para conseguir lo que quiere… dinero-

- ¿Quién eres tú y quien te crees para juzgarme?-

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE ADELANTO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE.**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE QUE LES PARECIO Y ALGUNA SUGERENCIA DE LA CITA DE ITACHI Y SAKURA.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO (:**

**KURENY UCHIHA.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Estaba ansioso por verla, todo está planeado desde el lugar donde nos veríamos, la hora, el lugar donde comeríamos, la música que estaría sonando, el paseo por el parque incluyendo los detalles que habría en cada lugar, ahora solo faltaba una cosa… ella..**

.

.

Estaba casi lista para mi primera cita con Itachi. No sabía a dónde me llevaría así que escogí un atuendo cómodo pero agradable para cualquier tipo de restaurante.

Eran ya cerca de las 5 de la tarde, hora en la que Itachi pasaría por mí. Naruto entro a mi habitación donde me encontraba escuchando música, traía en una mano uno de mis bolsos.

-Sakura-chan – llamo mi atención – Itachi está en la puerta esperando, pero antes de que te vayas, quiero que lleves esto contigo- dijo

-Gracias Naruto, pero ya tengo mi bolso- respondí con una sonrisa.

- no importa, puedes llevar tu bolso, pero quiero que lleves contigo el contenido de este – era extraño que Naruto actuara de esa forma.

-Está bien Naruto gracias-

Naruto salió de mi habitación y comencé a sacar las cosas que él me había dado, había gases pimienta, una navaja y una pequeña nota.

_Si es necesario no dudes en usarlos._

Reí un poco, realmente Naruto estaba loco, pero bueno, lo mejor era prevenir y llevar las cosas conmigo.

Cuando baje pude ver a Itachi, estaba de espaldas a mí, llevaba el cabello recogido, un pantalón azul, y una camisa blanca.

…

**Me gire al escuchar un pequeño ruido, ahí está ella, más hermosa de lo que podía imaginarle, llevaba una blusa verde que hacia juego con sus ojos, una falda un corta que llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias.**

**-estoy lista Ita-kun- dijo sonriendo, a lo que yo solo sonreí y me acerque a ella.**

**- entonces vámonos- **

**Salimos de la casa, subimos a mi camioneta y conduje hasta el centro comercial, ahí había una gran sorpresa para Sakura.**

**-Solo comprare una cosas así que no tardare, ¿qué te parece si esperas un poco aquí?**

**- Esta bien Ita-kun-**

**-De acuerdo, no tardare-**

**Entre al centro comercial, mientras Sakura esperaba afuera, me acerque a un grupo de chicos, mis amigos incluyendo a Naruto.**

**-¿Están listos?-**

**- Aun no estoy seguro de cómo nos convenciste para que hiciéramos esto- hablo shikamaru quien tenía puesto un disfraz de payaso al igual que los demás.**

**-Que importa cómo nos convenció, terminemos con esto antes de que alguien nos reconozca y seamos el hazme reír de toda la cuidad- hablo naruto.**

**-Gracias por hacer esto chicos- agradecí para después alejare un poco de ellos.**

…

Estaba mirando un estante donde había pulseras y aretes, Itachi había dicho que no tardaría, pero sentía como si cada segundo se volviera eterno para que el regresara.

Miraba hacia la puerta del centro comercial, y al no ver a Itachi, decidí entrar para buscarlo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso adentro del centro comercial, un grupo de payasos salió a mi encuentro, impidiéndome pasar. Tuve que retroceder, pero eso no era lo peor de esta situación, todo estaba bien, aceptó por que eran payasos y los que más me aterraba además de las cucarachas y la idea de un ataque zombi, eran los payasos. Camine lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de ellos, pero parecía que entre más tratara de alejarme, mas se esforzaban por alcanzarme.

Desesperada por no poder librarme de ellos comencé a correr tan rápido como pude, no importaba a donde me dirigiera, solo quería que esos payasos se alejaran de mí.

Voltee, para ver si los había dejado atrás, y lo único que pude ver fue que uno se detuvo para hacer una llamada por el móvil, a mi mente vinieron las peores ideas, un ataque de payasos zombi o un secuestro. Seguí corriendo, no podía saber en dónde me encontraba, una vez que me librara de los payasos, me encargaría de llamar a Itachi para que me buscara.

En ese momento vinieron a mi mente las cosas que Naruto me había dado antes de salir de la casa, sin dejar de correr busque en mi bolso el gas pimienta y una vez que lo tuve listo baje la velocidad para que pidieran alcanzarme y yo poder atacarlos.

Me detuve y gire cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca de mí y los rocié con el gas pimienta haciendo que cayeran al suelo mientras frotaban sus ojos. Lo mejor era que me alejara del lugar por lo que continúe corriendo.

Finalmente me sentí a salvo y comencé a caminar mientras marcaba a Itachi…

-¿Itachi?... lo sé, perdóname… unos payasos me perseguían… si… estoy frente a un café llamado King… bien te esperare.-

Colgué y me senté en la banqueta para esperar a Itachi, no tardo más de cinco minutos en estar frente a mí, bajo de la camioneta al mismo tiempo que yo me ponía de pie y corría para abrazarlo, sin que lo pudiera evitar pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis ojos.

…

**El plan uno, había fallado, nunca pensé que fuera a temerle a los payasos, bien aun había más cosas por hacer, subimos nuevamente a mi camioneta y comencé a conducir hasta un parque, ahí era donde el resto de las cosas sucedería, no había por que ir a muchos lugares, solo bastaba con poder planear todo a la perfección…**

…

El parque era hermoso, estaba lleno de aéreas verdes llenas de flores, en donde podías sentarte bajo la sombra de un árbol a disfrutar del paisaje, además de unas bancas a la orilla del camino y niños corriendo por doquier.

Itachi tomaba mi mano y me guiaba a través de los senderos del parque hasta que llegamos a un lugar que se encontraba rodeado por arboles de cerezo, en el centro del lugar había una mesa para dos personas, en el centro de esta un hermoso arreglo de rosas, un pequeño grupo de niños jugaba cerca de donde estábamos, pero al ver a Itachi corrieron lejos de nosotros. Itachi me miro y sonrió.

Nuevamente aparecieron los niños pero ahora tenían consigo algunos instrumentos, Itachi me llevo hasta la mesa y tomamos nuestro lugar.

Los niños comenzaron a cantar hermosas melodías, perfectas para una comida romántica, aunque gracias a mi escape de los payasos, ya eran después de las siete de la tarde y esta comida se había convertido en cena.

…

**Hasta este momento las cosas estaban saliendo bien, ambos estábamos juntos y los niños a lo que enseñaba música hacían las cosas tal y como les había dicho.**

**Aunque después del ataque con gas pimienta, todos habían quedado casi ciegos, solo basto con ponerles unos lentes oscuros para que ella no notara que se trataba de los mismos que habían sido payasos y ahora se convertirían en nuestros meseros.**

**-Perdona por haberme alejado tanto del centro comercial quizá arruine lo que tenias planeado- hablo Saku bajando la cabeza.**

**-Es cierto que se han arruinado algunas de las cosas que tenia planeadas, pero aun así, lo importante es que tu estas bien- dije mirándola – además, lo mejor está preparado para el final, así que lo único que importa es que ahora estamos juntos y que podremos disfrutar de este momento-**

…

Cuando los niños terminaron de tocar se alejaron nuevamente y vi a unos elegantes meseros que extrañamente usaban lentes oscuros, pero por el cabello de cada uno de ellos los pude reconocer, akatsuki.

Colocaron unos platos frente a nosotros, dejándonos ver suculenta comida, que tan solo al verla se hacía agua la boca. Sin decir una palabra se alejaron dejándonos nuevamente solos.

-Ita-kun, todo esto es hermoso, desde los niños tocando hasta la comida- comente con alegría.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, estuve planeando esto y bueno unas cosas anteriores a esto- sonrió algo apenado. – ahora disfrutemos de esta comida y prepárate para lo que sigue-

Solo asentí y comencé a comer, la comida estaba deliciosa, en ocasiones levantaba mi rostro y miraba a Itachi quien también me miraba y sonreíamos, no creo que esto pudiera haber sido mejor.

…

**Terminamos de comer y con una simple seña los chicos volvieron para recoger los platos y entregarme una cajita, que estaba planeado entregaran los payasos, pero ella huyo de ellos.**

**-Saku, es casi hora de que te lleve a casa o Naruto va a matarme, pero no quiero que te vayas hasta que termine esto – termine señalando el cielo, en el que comenzaron a verse fuegos artificiales de todos los colores posibles, ella sonrió y me abrazo. **

**Terminaron los fuegos artificiales y me coloque a su espalda, saque el contenido de la cajita que me habían entregado.**

**-Saku, quiero que tengas esto contigo siempre, tómalo como un pacto de mi promesa de estar a tu lado siempre a pesar de todo lo que pase-**

**-eso sonó muy dramático Ita-kun- dijo girándose para verme a los ojos y depositar un tierno beso en mis labios, si realmente el primero, el primer y más hermoso beso de todos. Al separarnos la abrace contra mi pecho, realmente había hecho la mejor elección al tomar a Sakura como mi prometida. – vallamos a la camioneta te llevare a casa antes de que Naruto se moleste – Ella solo asintió y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la camioneta.**

**Podíamos divisar la camioneta a lo lejos, Sakura se encontraba agarrada de mi mano caminando a mi lado, voltee a verla cuando sentí que ella se detenía… no podía ser verdad.**

…

Como podía ser posible que justamente el día de mi primer cita con Itachi, esto pasara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, porque estás aquí?- Cuestiono Itachi son soltar mi mano.

-Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío-

-ella no es tuya, Sasuke, suéltala y no hagas ninguna tontería- hablo nuevamente Itachi soltando mi mano, ese fue el momento en el que más miedo me dio.

-Mi carro está al otro lado, camina Sakura- hablo Sasuke fríamente.

-Por favor Sasuke-kun, déjame ir con Itachi- suplique a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué irte con él? ¿Por qué tiene mejores autos que yo? ¿O es acaso que es porque el te dio ese collar tan costoso?- rio de una forma aterradora – realmente creí que eras diferente a las demás Sakura-

- ¿Qué es lo que haces Sasuke?- pregunte una vez más.

-solo confirmaba que realmente tu chica es una interesada, que usa cualquier cosa incluso la relación de hermanos para conseguir lo que quiere… dinero- hablo Sasuke tan fríamente que sus palabras podían cortar.

- ¿Quién eres tú y quien te crees para juzgarme?- pregunte completamente molesta, pero aun con miedo de que fuera a hacerme algo.

-Sasuke, dime que es lo que quieres lo hare, pero deja que lleve a Sakura a su casa-

-¿Realmente harás lo que sea por ella Itachi?- Itachi solo asintió, Sasuke me soltó y corrí al lado de Itachi – te veré mañana y te diré que es lo que harás-

Así como llego, se fue, sin dejar rastro alguno, solo se fue, dejándome ahí, completamente asustada, temiendo por lo que podrá pasar mañana.

.

.

.

HOLA CHIC ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.

REALMENTE AGRADESCO A LOS QUE DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS MUCHAS GRACIAS, ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC.

ANTES DE IRSE, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS.

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a tod los lectores, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero ya no importa porque ya estoy aquí nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de este hermoso fic.

Cabe mencionar que en este capítulo predominara la narración de Itachi. Sin más por el momento comenzamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Realmente harás lo que sea por ella Itachi?- Itachi solo asintió, Sasuke me soltó y corrí al lado de Itachi – te veré mañana y te diré que es lo que harás-

Así como llego, se fue, sin dejar rastro alguno, solo se fue, dejándome ahí, completamente asustada, temiendo por lo que podrá pasar mañana.

.

.

.

**Tal y como lo dijo Sasuke ambos estábamos en la casa, uno frente al otro, su mirada era fría, aun mas de lo común, demostraba tenerme odio y hasta cierto punto podía entenderlo, debía ser difícil que tu propio hermano estuviera enamorado de la misma chica que tu y que ella me prefiriera a mí y no a él.**

**-Cumplí con mi parte dejando que la llevaras a casa, ahora tendrás que cumplir con lo que te diga en este momento- hablo Sasuke.**

**-Tu corazón se ha llenado de odio, pero se mantener mi palabra y hare lo que me pidas en este momento, siempre y cuando Sakura no salga lastimada- aclare.**

**-El que Sakura salga lastimada tendrá que dejar de importarte desde este momento – lo mire extrañado a que se refería Sasuke con eso – tienes hasta mañana al medio día para irte de aquí, no puedes decirle nada de esto a Sakura, inventaras cualquier cosa para que ella entienda que ya no te importa lo que pase con ella-**

**-¿Qué es lo que ganas tú con esto?-**

**- Simple hermano, ella estará sola nuevamente y ahí estaré yo para ella-**

**-Ella no se acercara a ti a pesar de todo lo que hagas-**

**-hmp, eso es lo que tú crees, quiero que hagas una carta en la que le digas que todo lo que yo he hecho ha sido para protegerla de ti-**

**-¡Eso es demasiado Sasuke!-**

**-¿Quieres que algo malo le pase a Sakura?, entonces no hagas nada de lo que te he dicho-**

**Salió de la casa, dejándome con una gran pregunta en mi interior, ¿Qué demonios haría ahora?**

**Me dirigí a mi habitación y mire las fotos del día anterior, todas tomadas por los chicos sin que ella se diera cuenta, sin poder evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, como era posible que a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba no pudiera hacer algo para protegerla sin que me tuviera que alejar de ella y lo que más me desconcertaba y enfurecía, era el hecho de que fuera Sasuke, mi propio hermano el mismo que estuviera causando todo esto y el que amenazara con lastimar a Sakura.**

**-Kami-sama… ayúdame a hacer lo mejor para protegerla- Suplique dejándome caer al suelo de rodillas mientras abrazaba esas fotos.**

**Y así como si fuese una señal inmediata del cielo, mi celular sonó en tono de mensaje, me levante del suelo y fui por él al mirarlo era un mensaje de Sakura.**

Ita-kun, no sé qué es lo que está pasando en casa, Naruto me pidió que me quedara en mi cuarto y que no saliera, pero se escuchan gritos y cosas que se rompen, por favor, ayúdame.

**No puede esperar ni un momento más, no me importaba lo que estuviera pasando ni de quien se tratara, lo único que quería en este momento era estar con ella y poder protegerla, exacto, eso era, Kami-sama, escucho mi suplica al instante, lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a Sakura era estar con ella, no importaba lo que yo tuviera que enfrentar, lo más importante era que ambos estuviéramos juntos.**

**La casa de Sakura quedaba algo retirada de la mía, por lo que tome las llaves de mi camioneta, así llegaría más rápido, pero apenas intente encenderla me di cuenta que algo andaba mal, la aguja que indicaba el combustible está muerta, señal de que habían basado el tanque.**

**Así mismo intente con los otros dos autos de la casa, todos estaban sin combustible o sin batería, esto había sido causado por Sasuke, maldición, recordé el mensaje de Sakura, se trataba de Sasuke, y el lograría su objetivo dejándome en casa sin forma trasportarme rápido, lo único que creo que olvido fue que en el garaje teníamos unas bicicletas guardadas, de inmediato corrí hasta el lugar, no había nada, maldije con todas mis fuerzas.**

**-Maldito Sasuke-**

**Una nota… ahora qué demonios.**

Uchiha-sama, sabemos quién es su novia y por más que lo intente no podrá llegar a tiempo para salvarla antes de que nos la llevemos lejos de aquí, así que si quiere volver a verla, queremos todos sus derechos sobre la compañía Uchiha.

**No podía ser cierto, ahora los enemigos de la familia estaban tras Sakura, solo tenía una opción Sasuke… por más que enfureciera, él era el único que llegaría antes que yo a la casa de Sakura.**

**(Llamada de Itachi a Sakura)**

**-Sasuke soy yo Itachi, no importa lo que pase ahora, Sakura te necesita, los enemigos de la familia están tras ella, Naruto está peleando y amenazan con llevársela, lo se lo sé, ¡no intervendré pero tienes que ir a ayudarla!-**

**(Fin de llamada)**

**-Ahora has lo tuyo Sasuke… Sakura confía en él-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando en mi casa, Naruto me pidió que no saliera de mi habitación hasta que él me llamara, habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos desde que le envié un mensaje a Itachi y aun no estaba aquí y comenzaba a preocuparme por Naruto, apenas iba a abrir la puerta de mi cuarto cuando escuche que alguien llegaba, mire por mi ventana, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo, no era Itachi quien había llegado a mi casa, si no Sasuke.

Los sonidos de cosas rompiéndose aumentaron, pero de un momento a otro terminaron, escuche pasos por las escaleras y me asuste al pensar que Sasuke también hubiera golpeado a Naruto haciendo que esto terminara más rápido.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- esa era la voz de Sasuke, miedo, eso era lo único que podía sentir. – No temas Saku, Naruto está bien, pero necesita atención médica-

De inmediato abrí la puerta y pode ver que Sasuke apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, a pesar que no había durado tanto la pelea como con Naruto, estaba en muy malas condiciones.

Una serie de sentimientos encontrados apareció en i interior, no sabía qué hacer, Sasuke estaba ahí frente a mí y no Itachi como lo esperaba, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar mientras dejaba salir todo lo que había en mi interior.

-Sasuke… -

El solo me abrazo, bajamos las escaleras y entre los dos llevamos a Naruto al auto de Sasuke, el conducía mientras yo iba en la parte de atrás del auto con Naruto.

-Llama a itachi, dile que todo está bien, que estaremos en el hospital-

Cuando llegamos al hospital unas enfermeras llevaron a Sasuke y a Naruto a la sala de emergencias dejándome en la Sala de espera.

Paso una hora completa desde que llegamos y aun me encontraba en la espera de alguna noticia de ellos, vi entrar por la puerta del hospital a Itachi, me puse de pie y corrí hacia él, me abrazo y yo lo abrace a él.

-Tranquila saku, todo está bien-

-Ellos aun están en la sala de urgencias, no me han dicho nada de ellos-

-Tranquila ya verás que pronto tendremos noticias de ellos. Perdona por no llegar antes-

- No importa, solo espero que ellos estén bien-

.

.

.

**Ella estaba asustada, podía notarlo, pero gracias a Sasuke, ella estaba a salvo y entre mis brazos, no importaba que fuera la última vez, solo le agradecería a Sasuke y me iría al día siguiente, no había mas que explica, solo una carta en la que me despido de ella, y le pido que confié en Sasuke, que el cuidara de ella de ahora en adelante.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..**

Hola nuevamente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, bueno creo que el siguiente capítulo será el final por lo que espero que no se lo pierdan y dejen muchos comentarios acerca de este capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto (:


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos(as).

Hoy me encuentro muy feliz, 1.- por que el mundo no se acabo como muchos dijeron (: y 2.- porque estamos aquí con el último capítulo de esta hermosa historia, que espero que al igual que yo la hayan disfrutado.

Bueno creo que no hay más que decir por el momento, por cierto una última cosa antes de comenzar:

**Fannyhikari, he tomado muy en cuenta los comentarios que me has dejado y tal y como fue tu última petición será este capítulo.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura Po'v-

Aun estábamos en el hospital sin ninguna noticia, Itachi sostenía mi mano, intentando que yo me calmara, pero eso era imposible, mi hermano estaba herido y lo único que deseaba era que él y sasuke estuvieran bien y pudiéramos regresar a casa.

Por fin salió el doctor, de inmediato Itachi y yo nos acercamos a él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo están ellos?- cuestión Itachi.

-El joven Uzumaki está fuera de peligro totalmente, solo necesitara unos días para que sus heridas sanen y podrá irse de la clínica – cayo y lo mire esperando una respuesta más – El joven Uchiha, su esta es crítico, y aun no podemos asegurarles que él estará bien, les recomiendo que entren a verlo y hablan con él, en este momento el está despierto y consiente- termino el doctor invitándonos a seguirlo.

Caminamos por un extenso pasillo hasta detenernos frente una puerta, el doctor la abrió y nos pidió que entráramos, cerrando la puerta dejándonos solo a nosotros tres.

-Sasuke-kun- llame haciendo que este abriera los ojos y nos mirara, pude notar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro que casi inmediatamente se convirtió en un gesto de dolor.

-Saku… Itachi…- nos llamo mientras una lagrima surcaba su rostro - ¿Naruto, está bien?- asentí lentamente a lo que el reacciono aliviado – quiero pedirles algo, a ti Itachi, que cuides a Sakura, que lo hagas por mí, tu sabes que la amo, y quiero que ella sea feliz… y a ti, Sakura… que nunca dejes de sonreír, tienes una hermosa sonrisa y no quiero que la pierdas, así que sonríe para mí – de inmediato y casi por inercia sonreí para el intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía ante sus palabras.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo estas cosas?- cuestiono Itachi y en su voz pude notar tristeza y preocupación.

-Escuche al doctor decir que es seguro que no sobreviva, una de sus armas contenía veneno y fui herido por ella, el veneno corre por mi sangre, pronto estará en todo mi cuerpo y moriré-

-¡Maldición Sasuke! No hables así, pronto estarás bien, iremos a casa las cosas volverán a ser como antes-

-Eres tan linda Sakura, no sé cómo pude llagarte a lastimar de esta forma, realmente espero que puedas perdonarme al igual que tu Itachi, perdóname por intentar alejarte de Sakura, ahora pago por mi error-

-Calla Sasuke- hablo Itachi – ni Sakura ni yo tenemos nada que perdonarte, somos humanos y cometemos errores, ahora descansa, iré a hacer unas llamadas y…- Sasuke interrumpió.

-Para cuando los doctores lleguen ya no estaré vivo-

-¡Cállate idiota! Ellos estarán aquí-

**- Itachi Po'v –**

**Salí de la habitación de Sasuke, y comencé a llamar a los mejores Doctores que conocía ellos llamarían a sus colegas y estarían en el hospital en menos de una hora, enviaría mis aviones y choferes para que fueran por ellos, Sasuke había cometido errores, pero no merecía un castigo como este.**

**Llame a Pein para que me apoyara con los helicópteros de su familia, también a Gaara y a Neji, ellos no podrían negarse.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Había pasado cerca de una hora, Sakura se encontraba en la camilla con Sasuke, se mantenía acariciando su cabello y pidiéndole que aguantara un poco más, intentado que no se durmiera. Yo en cambio miraba por la ventana esperando a que el primer helicóptero llegara.**

**-Sasuke-kun, ahí vienen los doctores aguanta un poco mas-**

**-Deberías estar con Naruto, olvídate de mí- tosió.**

**-Se acercan tres helicópteros Sasuke- aviso Itachi.**

**Mire aliviado a los helicópteros que llegaban, Sakura sonreía estaba feliz de que hubiera llegado la ayuda para Sasuke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El procedimiento no era sencillo, realmente el veneno se había esparcido por su cuerpo, pero al parecer aun no dañaba ningún órgano, por lo que decidieron inyectar altas dosis de antídotos, pidieron que Sakura y yo abandonáramos el lugar.**

**Nos manteníamos apenas a unos pasos de la puerta, escuchábamos algunos gemidos de dolor, y a los doctores hablar entre sí, Sakura lloraba, sabia que las cosas no iban bien y le dolía el hecho de no poder estar a su lado.**

**Al verla así, muchos creerían que ella jugaba con los dos, estando con uno y con otro, dándonos el mismo amor, pero lo que realmente pasaba era que Sasuke era como un hermano para ella, el que siempre estuvo con ella y yo, yo era el amor de su vida.**

-Sakura Po'v –

Por fin salió un doctor de la habitación, se dirigió a nosotros, negó con la mirada y dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Itachi antes de marcharse, así uno a uno comenzaron a salir los doctores.

Cuando salió el ultimo no espere a que cerrara la puerta entre apartándolo de mi camino y vi a Sasuke, sus ojos estaban cerrados su rostro no tenia expresión alguna y los aparatos a los que anteriormente estaba conectado, estaban apagados, caí de rodillas al suelo, amargas lagrimas surcaron mi rostro, no había nadas más que hacer, él se había ido…

Itachi entro y me abrazo ayudándome a levantarme, me acerque a Itachi para mirarlo por última vez, recorrí su rostro con mi mano, grabando cada detalle. Itachi me miraba desde lejos, veía cada uno de mis movimientos, me dejo un momento con él, después se acerco a mí me tomo de la mano y me guio fuera de la habitación mientras enfermeras y personas del servicio funeral entraban.

-No merecía morir – dije en un susurro apenas audible para Itachi.

-Lo sé Sakura… vamos tienes que ver a Naruto – tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba Naruto.

**-Itachi Po'v—**

**Deje a Sakura con su hermano, el estaba despierto y después de contarle lo que había pasado pude ver como reprimía sus ganas de llorar para abrazar a Sakura e intentar reconfortarla.**

**Yo salí del lugar para llamar a mis padres y avisar lo que había pasado a lo que ellos respondieron "estamos ocupados con los negocios, hazte cargo de todo". Como de costumbre no había tiempo para sus hijos.**

**Obedecí a lo que me había dicho, reserve una capilla para poder velarlo y comencé a arreglar lo del funeral y el panteón.**

**Ya eran las tres de la tarde, todo estaba en orden, Sakura estaba en su casa y gracias a que las heridas de Naruto no eran graves pudimos lograr que lo dieran de alta y que no se quedara en el hospital por tres días como el doctor decía.**

**A las cinco de la tarde nos entregaron el cuerpo de Sasuke, los amigos más cercanos estábamos en la capilla del velatorio. Sasuke llevaba puesto un traje color blanco con una flor roja a la altura del corazón, su rostro lucia tranquilo parecía que solo dormía una siesta y que pronto despertaría.**

**Sakura estaba a mi lado, su rostro mostraba completa tristeza, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, pero ni siquiera yo aceptaba esas palabras.**

**Pasamos la noche en vela Sakura, Naruto y yo, solo nosotros tres mirando aquel ataúd en el que estaba el cuerpo de mi hermano, en ocasiones Sakura se levantaba de su lugar y muraba de cerca el cuerpo, esperando quizá algún movimiento que le dijera que él estaba vivo, aunque eso ya era imposible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amaneció el nuevo día, muy de mañana nos citamos en el panteón para el ultimo adiós y el entierro.**

**Después de una pequeña ceremonia, bajaron el ataúd en aquel pozo y antes de que echaran la tierra arrojamos rosas blancas.**

**El lugar quedo solo nuevamente solo yo me encontraba ahí, tristeza, dolor, coraje, era lo único que estaba en mi corazón.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Volví a casa, estaba completamente en silencio, aquello era aterrador, me dirigí a la habitación de Sasuke, acaricie su cama, era como una necesidad porque él estuviera ahí, me acosté en ella y cerré los ojos.**

**.**

-Sakura Po'v—

En casa Naruto y yo levantamos un pequeño altar en el que colocamos la foto de Sasuke y velas aromáticas, al igual que algunas rosas.

Fui a mi habitación, sobre mi buro (mesa de noche o como la conozcan) se encontraba una foto que fue tomada en nuestro viaje a la playa, Naruto sonreía, Kiba y Shikamaru se encontraban en una pose "sexi" y Sasuke me abrazaba.

Realmente era doloroso por lo que estaba pasando, pero las cosas habían sucedido y no podíamos cambiarlas, lo único que nos quedaba era salir adamante, continuar con nuestras vidas.

.

.

.

Meses después…

Itachi y yo nos encontrábamos rodeados de nuestros amigos y Familias. Yo vestía un vestido blanco con hermosos bordados, Itachi a mi lado portando un elegante traje color negro… Si, así es, el día de mi boda, la alianza entre las empresas Uzumaki y Uchiha y la toma de mi nuevo apellido… Sakura Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic, como ven el final fue algo trágico… pero aun así espero recibir comentarios de su parte, como saben lo más importante para una escritora es la opinión de sus lectores.

Sin más que decir, solo me queda desearles un muy, muy Feliz Año nuevo, pásenlo en compañía de sus familias, llenos de mucha alegría.

Espero que comenzando el año pueda comenzar un nuevo fic, así que no dejen de revisar mis actualizaciones.

Con mucho cariño me despido por este momento.


	19. epilogo

Hola a todos, bueno a pesar de que había dicho que este fic había llegado a su fin, no queda de mas un epilogo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Un muy feliz año a todos (: (no queda de más XD)

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura Po'v.

Unos meses después de la muerte de Sasuke vino nuestra boda y así fue como mi vida con Itachi comenzó.

Naruto se negó a que nos alejáramos uno del otro así que él solía pasar gran parte del tiempo en nuestra casa. ¿Donde vivíamos ahora? Esa respuesta es fácil en casa de Itachi.

A los pocos meses de mi boda, Itachi reto a Naruto a pedirle matrimonio a Hinata, Naruto para no perder lo hizo y un mes después se casaron.

¿Mi primer hijo? El nació justo cuando cumplimos un año de cazados. Un hermoso niño al que pusimos por nombre Sasuke, en honor a su tío. Ahora ya tiene 3 años y yo espero a mi siguiente bebe.

Los padres de Itachi decidieron retirarse de la empresa por lo que ahora Itachi es el único dueño, pero a diferencia de sus padres él suele dejar a sus trabajadores a cargo de la empresa para poder dedicarle tiempo a la familia. Mis suegros se han convertido en unos grandes abuelos, que, a pesar de que viajan mucho tiempo, cuando están con nosotros adoran estar con su por ahora único nieto.

Después de la boda de Naruto hubo muchas alegrías, pero también tristezas.

Hinata no tardo en quedar embarazada y nueve meses después nació una pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos perla, a la cual llamaron Kushina.

Un mes después de la boda de mi hermano, Kiba y Shikamaru se fueron a E.U. Para continuar con las empresas de la familia y desde entonces ya no los vemos.

Gaara decidió continuar también con el legado de la familia trabajando en la mafia, eso trajo trágicas consecuencias, al ser el líder y único heredero de sus padres no puede morir hasta tener descendencia o encontrar a la persona indicada para continuar con el liderazgo, por lo que pasa su vida viajando de un lugar a otro y solo lo vemos una vez al año cuando pasa unos días aquí y después se va para continuar con sus viajes.

Los antiguos akatsuki siguen viéndose para recordar viejos tiempos.

Quizá piensen que las cosas sin aburridas, pero no es así, cada día lo disfrutamos al máximo. Itachi ama a sus hijos al igual que yo, y a decidido que armara un equipo completo futbol.

En cuanto a mí respecta, soy feliz al lado del hombre que amo, adoro a mi hijo y espero con ansias el nacimiento del siguiente.

¿Preocupaciones?

No, no las hay en mi vida. Sé que Itachi siempre estará a mi lado apoyándome siempre y que sin importar lo que pase el hará lo mejor para nosotros.

.

.

.

-Itachi- dije casi en un susurro para despertarlo - vamos Itachi despierta, hay que ir al hospital... Ya va a nacer...-

Casi sorprendentemente abrió los ojos de golpe y salto de la cama tomando una maleta que habíamos preparado días antes la dejo en el auto y regreso por mí, mientras el conducía al hospital yo llamaba a Naruto para que cuidara de Sasuke y más tarde lo llevara al hospital.

El trabajo de parto comenzó de inmediato, así que me pasaron a la sala de parto, hubiera deseado que Itachi me acompañara, pero tal y como sucedió con Sasuke, el se había desmallado apenas se rompió la fuente.

Solo podía escuchar al doctor diciendo "puja, puja, vamos ya casi esta fuera". El cansancio y el dolor eran claramente vistos por las enfermeras quienes también me animaban.

Más de una hora de trabajo de parto, hasta el momento en el que escuche el primer llanto de mi bebe.

-Señora Uchiha, la felicito, es una hermosa niña-

Solo pude dejar caer mi cabeza y soltar un gran y largo suspiro de alivio.

.

.

.

Una hora después ya me encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital, Itachi y Sasuke estaban conmigo, y esperábamos ansiosos la llegada de la bebe.

-¿Has pensado ya en un nombre Sakura?-

-No, aun no, creo que lo sabremos cuando la veamos-

-Mamá yo quiero elegir el nombre de mi hermana- mire a mi pequeño hijo de tres años y sonreí asintiendo.

- Y ¿cómo piensas llamar a tu hermana? – pregunte a lo que él se quedo pensando.

En ese momento llego una enfermera con una bebe envuelta en una cobijita rosa.

-Familia Uchiha, está – Dijo entregándome a la bebe – es su hija – sin decir más, salió de la habitación dejándonos a solas, Sasuke subió a la cama por el lado contrario a donde estaba y se quedando fijamente a la bebe.

Su piel era blanca, como la mía, su cabello al igual que el de Sasuke e Itachi era color negro con pequeños destellos azules, al omento que abrió sus ojos quedamos sorprendidos al ver que eran de un color miel.

-Ya sé cómo se llamara – hablo de pronto Sasuke sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos – Mika, así se llamara –

-Hermoso nombre para una hermosa flor – hablo Itachi acariciando la cabeza de la bebe – ese será su nombre, bienvenida, Mika Uchiha –

.

.

.

Regresamos a casa, listos para las largas noches de desvelo por la niña, pero en lugar de eso, resulto ser una niña completamente tranquila.

.

.

.

Teníamos experiencia con respecto a nuestra vida como padres, apoyábamos a nuestros hijos en todas sus decisiones.

Cuando Sasuke entro al pre escolar dominaba por completo el Japonés, su idioma Natal además de tener adelantado el inglés y un poco de coreano. Para cuando entro a la escuela era el más adelantado de su clase en casi todas las materias, a los 6 años decidió entrar a la escuela de karate en la que también destaco.

En cuanto a Mika, ella es igual de inteligente que su hermano, se esfuerza día a día para ser como su hermano, incluso entro con él a clase de karate, razón por la cual no nos preocupamos de que la quieran molestar cuando entre a la escuela.

.

.

.

La vida me dio un giro de 360° cuando conocí a Naruto pero gracias a ellos ahora tengo una hermosa familia, un esposo que me ama, y dos hermosos niños; y quién sabe, quizá este en camino el tercero.

.

.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-..

Bueno con esto doy por ternado este fic, dejen sus comentarios y si les ha gustado recomiéndenselo a sus amigos(as) que gusten de este tipo de lectura.

Por cierto, como ya ha comenzado el 2013, esperen los próximos fic muy pronto.

Hasta la siguiente historia…

Su amiga Kureny Uchiha.


End file.
